I'll Get You To Safety
by MewLuna
Summary: Three years after the war and Toph finds herself in a desperate situation that only Zuko can get her out of. Can she trust him with her life- or at least long enough to live? Toko. Now a full length story.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Get You To Safety: By Luna Mrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or its characters. **

**~X~X~X~**

A muffled scream filled the air followed by a very painful grunt. The small earthbender grinded her teeth together as her hands pulled out the knife thrown into her stomach. Blood came pouring out as she fully took out the knife and she dropped it on the ground. Breathing heavily she unstuffed her mouth with her shirt, which was what she used to muffle her scream of pain. Quickly she fixed her top, and pulled her long raven locks of hair behind her ears and out of her eyes—not that it mattered her hair was in her eyes but she did it anyway.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Bei Fong. Don't tell me the little blind girl is afraid!" laughed a taunting voice. Toph snarled, standing up from the rock she was crouching under. Even though she was blind she still turned her head in the direction of her challenger. "Ah, there you are little blind girl," mocked the voice. Challenging Toph a rebel named Xing who was a young man in his late teens, who not only had skill in fire but in knife throwing.

Toph had been getting challenged lately, but this was the first time she found herself in a fight with a rebel. The war had ended, Zuko was the new Firelord, Aang had saved the world blah, blah, blah, but most Fire Nation citizens didn't like the idea of peace. Why should they? They had been under the previous ruler Firelord Ozai for so long, and had hatred for all the other nations for quite some time. Now Ozai's banished son is Firelord and he expects them to get along with the other nations?

For most the idea of peace was fine. But for a good percentage of others, this was not acceptable. So the ones who fought against Zuko called themselves 'Radicals' and were becoming quite the cult—and a problem. The Radicals were causing problems lately, and it was expected they'd attack those who helped Aang—like Toph. She was an easy target for Xing, off by herself without her friends, and if he captured her he knew she'd be valuable.

And that is what brings us to now. Xing followed Toph until she was outside the Fire Nation city and made his attack. The two faced each other, blood still spilling freely from her knife wound. "You're going to pay for that!" she growled menacingly.

Before Xing made a quip back at her, Toph quickly extended her arms, manipulating the earth around her and sending a boulder straight at his direction! He jumped in the air and twisted his body like an acrobat, landing on his feet. She smirked—she expected as much—and when he landed on the ground she swiftly made rock go around his ankles which mimicked shackles. Xing grunted and tried to free himself from her earth and Toph smirked even wider when she heard him struggle.

There were things Xing gravely underestimated about Toph Bei Fong. For one thing, she wasn't a twelve year old girl anymore, she was now fifteen almost sixteen. In the three years since the end of the war she had not only grown taller, her hair get longer, her insults get wittier, but most importantly she got _stronger_. The knife wound would have killed her three years ago… but she was a lot tougher now.

Xing used fire and burned the earth around his ankles, making it crumble like bread. He slipped a knife from his sleeve and threw it out, Toph using the earth and making a wall to block the blade—a good thing too, it would've hit her in the neck if she hadn't. "What's the matter?" she taunted. "Can't even kill a 'little blind girl' huh? The other 'Radicals' would kick you out of the club if they found out."

She knew she shouldn't taunt him… he was surprisingly a tough challenge as it was, and getting him angry would only make it harder to fight him. Sometimes Toph thought her worst enemy was her own stupid mouth. She couldn't see him, but if she could she wouldn't make smart ass comments. Xing was tall, well built with muscles, and the current look on his face—well let's just say if looks could kill Toph would've been dead before the fight started. But she was blind, which in this case was a good thing.

Not wasting time to return her mocking Xing raced towards her, jumping in the air and using fire to propel him closer, and when he landed on the ground he was right next to her. She became alarmed—she wasn't good with combat, because she couldn't see him if he punched only if he kicked. Immediately Toph tried to create distance between them, but Xing reached out and grabbed her wrist, burning it as he tugged her forward!

With her other arm she quickly bended the earth and created a crack in the earth between them, separating the ground between them and pushing herself far from him. He smiled when he figured out she couldn't fight close. Once again he jumped through the air, a knife in both hands, and when he landed he drove one knife through her shoulder, the other in her lower back, all swipes quick and fatal.

"AH!" She screamed, resisting the pain to fall to the ground. Toph knew the lower back blow was going to be a problem. She couldn't give up on the fight, she wouldn't lose to a fire bender! An idea went through her mind. She remembered the bracelet Sokka gave her all those years ago that was made out of special space rock. Quickly she took her bracelet and bended it into a small sharp spear!

_Shunk! _

Just like that the small spearhead went through Xing's neck! He fell to his knees, eyes wide open with shock. "Yeah bitch," Toph smiled, her voice pained from her own wounds. "I win." She wanted to kill Xing, she wanted to kill him more than she ever wanted to kill anyone in her life. But if Aang found out she'd never hear the end of Twinkle Toe's whining. "I'll let you live," she managed to say, grimacing through her pain. "But just this once."

Xing watched as she walked away, amazed at how she was still alive with a knife in her lower back and shoulder. He wasn't about to let her escape. He took out his final blade, retracted his arm back, and threw it towards her!

_Wham! _

Toph found herself being knocked to the ground on her side. Her eyes flew open and she was about to yell at whoever knocked her down, but instead she yelped in pain. The body that pushed her down was on top of her. "Are you okay?"

Her blind eyes widened. "Zuko?"

"Hold on!" He got to his feet, running towards Xing. Zuko made his hand go aflame. "_No one _gets away with that!" he yelled angrily. And then it was over. Xing was on the ground. Toph couldn't see, but she heard two heartbeats and then one heart stop beating.

Oh no. "Zuko!" she screamed.

Warm hands went around her arms and she was lifted on her feet. "It's okay," Zuko said, his voice still angry. "Are you okay? Spirits Toph you're covered in blood! You could have been killed!"

"I know," she replied dryly. Her hand went to her shoulder and she tried to take the knife out.

"Let me," he insisted, lightly but forcefully smacking her hand away. "Spirits this is in pretty deep. This will hurt."

"So will keeping it in just take the stupid thing out!" she yelled. Zuko nodded and started to ease the knife out of her shoulder blade. Toph cried out and made her hands into fists trying her hardest to endure the excruciating pain. "It's out," he finally whispered. She heard him drop the bloody knife on the ground. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Toph, I'm so sorry—"

"_Don't_," she said, cutting him off. "Just take the other one out."

Zuko sighed. She was trying to be strong but he could tell she was on thin ice with herself. "It's my fault," he murmured as he reached an arm out and behind her back. He was still standing in front of her, and his other hand was on her shoulder. She felt him grab the handle of the blade. "Toph this is my entire fault."

"Save it Sparky," she said, her voice now hoarse. "Please, pull the knife ou—AH!"

As she said that Zuko quickly pulled it out. Instead of going slow the first time he did it quickly the second time. She found herself leaning into his chest, her face buried in his shirt. Toph could smell her own blood, she could hear the drops roll down and off the knife. Zuko's arms went around her protectively. "It's over," he said softly, "It's all over now." He could feel a slow wet feeling seep through his shirt—she was crying softly against his chest. The now nineteen year old Firelord held her even tighter. This was the first time he saw this side of her. "It's my fault you're in danger," Zuko murmured, "The Radicals are attacking you because of me."

"Please stop talking," she mumbled.

That was the second time he heard her say please in the years he knew her. The first time was only a few minutes ago. It wasn't fair what Zuko had put his friends through and he knew it. Ever since he became Firelord things had gotten dangerous, not just with the Radicals, but with other nations as well.

A lot had happened over three years: Sokka and Suki got married, Aang and Katara were living at the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko managed to make peace with the Water Nation… but bad things happened too. The worst toll on the young prince was Mai's death. Mai had been dead for well over a year but he still felt the same pain when he thought about her. It was his fault she died, and it would be his fault if Toph died in his arms from blood loss.

_No. _He wasn't going to let Toph slip away. He wasn't going to watch her die. "What are you doing?" she asked when she felt him pick her up and hold her tightly in his arms bridal style. "Zuko?"

"We're leaving," he answered sternly. "You need your wounds tended to. And don't you _dare _tell me you don't need help because you _do _Toph, and I will drag you to the Fire Nation palace if I have too. So you might as well get comfortable because if I do drag you it won't be pleasant."

She was impressed by how he took control of the situation. "In case you haven't noticed, we're probably ten or fifteen miles from your stupid palace, Princess. I'm no doctor, but I don't think I'll make it."

"Don't doubt your life so quickly. We'll make it."

"How did you even find me anyway?"

"You told Uncle that you were going to leave the city for awhile."

"Oh." Toph couldn't help but smile a little. "I should have known Iroh can't keep a secret."

"You should be grateful he can't."

"I never said I wasn't." Toph reached out her small hand and brushed Zuko's chin lightly. "You've got some stubble," she said without really thinking. He didn't answer, he was too busy walking as fast as he could. Toph's hand went from his chin to his nose, her fingertips lighting brushing his skin. And then, she felt the rough skin of his scar. She felt him flinch. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I knew you had a scar, Katara told me once, but I never felt it." Zuko didn't know what to say. His scar was a tender subject. Luckily Toph kept mumbling, "I'll probably have scars after today."

"Don't say that," he said.

"It's okay, I can't see them."

He noticed her voice was hushed. "Go to sleep Toph," Zuko said softly, "You need to rest."

There was a pause. "What if I don't wake up?" she murmured.

Zuko could feel the slight fear in her voice. "I won't let you die," he promised. "I swear, I'll get you to safety."

This was the first time Toph was putting reliance on someone else. This was the first time she was completely letting go of her own life, her own survival, and putting it in the hands of someone else. Not just someone else… Zuko. Could she really trust him with her life? Toph closed her eyes. "Okay Sparky."

She could trust him. She knew she could.

**Author's Note: **

**So I'm extremely nervous about how this story is going to go down. I know Toko isn't the hottest buns on the market (that would be Zutara lol) but I really wanted to try writing Toph/Zuko. **

**This is in fact my first A:TLA fic and I would **_**really**_** appreciate constructive criticism and reviews. Even flames are welcome (but please let them be critique flames). **

**If this fic turns out to be a success, I will continue it as a five maybe six chapter story. If not, well… I'll post it as a two-shot. Thank you for reading, extremely appreciated!**

**~Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**~X~X~X~**

"Toph? Toph! Uncle she's waking up I think your tea worked."

Sightless orbs opened, and Toph listened as she heard three fast heartbeats, hers being the fastest. She felt feet walk across a room, but she couldn't feel the vibrations very well because her feet weren't on the ground. Instead she found herself on something plush and soft… a bed? "What is going on?" she demanded.

"Toph! You're alive!"

"Sparky?"

Zuko sat down on the bed next to her. "It's me," he assured. "You're at the Jasmine Dragon with Uncle and I."

She raised a brow. "What happened to the palace? What, now I'm not good enough for royal treatment?"

"My tea shop was a lot closer," Iroh said for the first time. He was standing a few feet away from the two. "You're quite a fighter Toph, when Zuko brought you in here to heal you I thought you wouldn't make it. Luckily I was wrong and you're fine now… but it'd be best if you get plenty of rest and not earthbend for awhile."

She scoffed at this. "Not earthbend? That's like asking a fish not to swim." Toph put a hand around her stomach, and felt a white bandage wrapped tightly around her torso it served as a top. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Zuko answered. "But that was probably because of the pain killers Uncle used when he was putting medicine on you. We didn't want to risk you waking up and struggling."

"Smart thinking," she smirked, knowing full well that's what she would have done. Toph had no problem expressing gratitude to the old Fire General Iroh, who she had become close to over the years, close enough to think of him as an uncle of her own in some ways. "Thank you Iroh," she said, trying to sound sincere.

He smiled despite the fact she couldn't see it. "Of course Toph. Here, have some tea." She reached out her hand and he put the tea cup in it. "I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to be playing Pai Sho." Iroh smiled at his nephew and then left the room.

Toph didn't waste any time to question Zuko. "You never said how you found me," she said, taking a sip of tea. Chamomile and honey; somehow Iroh knew that was her favorite flavor.

Zuko shifted so he was sitting on a chair next to the bed. "Yes I did, you told Uncle Iroh you were leaving the city and he told me. That's how I found you."

"Oh that's right, you did say that. What I meant to ask was, _why _you found me. Were you following me Sparky?" Toph listened as Zuko's heartbeat got faster. "Don't lie," she smirked, "I'll know."

He cursed under his breath which only made her laugh. "I was following you," he admitted. "And actually I was mad at you because you were leaving the city without saying goodbye. So I made an excuse to all the generals at the meeting I was supposed to attend and set off after you. However I didn't find you until after that Radical started to attack you."

There was a silence when Zuko brought up Xing.

"Why did you just leave?" he then asked quietly, "Why wouldn't you say goodbye to me, or at least tell me you were leaving?"

"Don't be so dramatic," she scoffed. "I was only going to be gone a week or two."

"Come on Toph, we both know you're the one lying."

It was her turn to curse under her breath, although her words were more profane than his. "I was going to Ba Sing Sae."

"What's the big deal with not telling me that?"

"… I was going to take the Serpent's Pass to get there."

Toph could feel Zuko get angry. "Are you insane?" he demanded. "Serpent's Pass? Toph that is dangerous! Aang told me you almost died when the five of you tried to cross there once! Why would you want to try and cross it again? Just what kind of ideas go through your insane head!"

"I wanted to conquer it," she answered sternly. "It already beat me once, but this time I'm going to cross it without anyone's help, all on my own. Calm down will ya Princess?"

Zuko took a few deep breaths. "Why do you always have something to prove? Everyone already knows how tough and strong you are! What is it you're trying to do, get yourself killed? Do you think your death is no big deal? It'd be a huge deal—to all of us, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Suki, Uncle, Momo—"

"Okay! I get it!" Toph yelled. She paused. "Momo?"

"Appa too," Zuko smirked. He looked at Toph once more. "Please promise me you'll take things easy like Uncle told you to. Please for the loves of Agni don't try to fight, don't leave the city and _don't _take the Serpent's Pass."

"I…" she stammered. Zuko sounded desperate, and usually Toph couldn't care how desperate someone was, she was bound and determined to do what she wanted to do. But when Zuko was pleading for her to take things easy... she felt she should at least listen to him—for a little while. "I won't do anything until I'm all better," she said grudgingly.

Her eyes widened when warm hands laid on top of her own. "Thank you Toph," he murmured quietly. Zuko rubbed circles on her hands while Toph tried to cover her face with her bangs so he couldn't see her blush. The two stayed like that for awhile, until finally she felt tired all over again. _I wouldn't be surprised if Iroh slipped sleeping tonic in my tea_, Toph thought to herself.

"Well Sparky I should get more sleep, two days is hardly enough."

He smirked. "Alright. Do you need more blankets?"

"Are you kidding me? I sleep on the cold and unforgiving ground! I do _not _need stupid fuzzy blankets, and if I _did _I could get them myself Princess."

"I see you're feeling better, at least with your insults and quips," Zuko said, smirking himself as he said it.

"You could cut off my arms, legs, and hang me upside down, I'd still be able to insult you," she smirked.

"You must be so proud."

"The proudest. Now get out Sparky I got Z's to catch up on." She wriggled under the covers and laid her head on the pillow.

What she didn't expect was a pair of hot lips to press against her forehead and a husky voice to whisper, "I'll wait until you wake up." And then she heard the door open and shut. Alone. She knew she was finally alone. Finally she let her cheeks go fully red and if Toph could see she'd compare herself to an apple.

Toph was almost sixteen and confused. When the war ended she went to make amends with her parents (with much convincing of Katara and Suki) and she stayed there a good eight months or so. Her parents were still hesitant to believe she wasn't their helpless little blind daughter and that infuriated Toph like no words could describe. After eight months not much improvement happened and she once again abandoned her parents.

After that Toph made her living in the Fire Nation. She knew she was welcome with Aang and Katara in the Southern Water Tribe, and Sokka and Suki in the Kyoshi Islands… but she knew she had to make her life on her own. During the past year-year and a half Toph's life was earth bending and fighting like she was the blind bandit again. Life was good, she'd kick butt, go to Iroh's tea shop and visit the old Fire General, catch some sleep and start all over again. It wasn't picture perfect but it was Toph.

Then the tragedy happened. Mai died before she could become Fire Lady to Zuko. Toph could remember the day she found out about the death of her. She remembered the day perfectly: she was playing Pai Sho with Iroh in his tea shop, and suddenly the door went down and Fire Nation guards came in informing the two the news. Toph remembered feeling so horrible and how she couldn't get to the palace fast enough—she remembered how badly she wanted to go to Zuko—and she remembered hearing the slow beat of his heart when she found him. He was broken.

It was like the fire within Zuko was burned out and his entire world had gone black. She could remember approaching him, slowly and carefully, and putting her hand on his shoulder. Usually Toph punched people in the arms to show affection—but not this time. This time she wanted to hold the Firelord and reignite the fire within him. And that was the true reason Toph Bei Fong had stayed in the Fire Nation for those long three years. She'd never admit it and she'd never face it but deep down inside she knew she stayed for Zuko.

So here she was now, inside the bedroom on the top floor of Iroh's tea shop, with him and his nephew down below. Her cheeks had only started to go back to regular color. Toph knew she should sleep and tried to settle her mind down. She didn't know how she felt about Zuko or how he felt—she just knew he was important to her.

**~X~X~X~**

"Iroh the kitchen has been swept and I've done an inventory check on our tea stock. Was there anything else that needed to be done?"

"No Kasumi everything is just fine. You may go home."

"Alright goodbye Iroh."

"Goodbye Kasumi, a wonderful job as always."

A young Chinese woman not over the age of twenty-four smiled, and bowed her head respectively, her black hair getting in her eyes. "You're too kind," she smiled. "Goodbye my lord," she said, turning her attention towards Zuko. He didn't reply, nor did he turn his head to look at her.

"Excuse my nephew, he's got a lot on his mind. Plus you know how we men are, never listening to sweet women like yourself."

Kasumi laughed yet again. "It's alright. Goodbye." She left the tea shop smiling. Ever since Iroh opened up the Jasmine Dragon it had become very popular and soon he found himself in need of help. Soon he hired Kasumi and she worked in the shop almost everyday, always happy and always smiling.

Iroh watched his nephew sit at the window sill of the shop, a cup of ginseng tea held closely to his face, and how his eyes were peeled to the full moon out in the dark sky. He knew what was on Zuko's mind all too well. "Enjoying the tea, eh nephew?"

Just that simple question seemed to pop the bubble Zuko was in. "What?" he asked.

Iroh chuckled. "Never mind. How is Toph?"

"She wanted more sleep. When she wakes up I was going to take her to the palace."

"Hmm. It seems you think Toph is like a dog that will follow you around."

Now Zuko's eyes were on his uncle. "What? No I don't! What do you mean?"

"It means you think it's okay if you drag Toph around with you and she goes wherever you want to go. Do you know as a fact she wants to go to the palace?"

"Well… I… no. But come on, this is TOPH we're talking about; if she didn't want to go somewhere she wouldn't go. It's not like she doesn't speak her mind."

"All true, all true," Iroh nodded. "But I can't help but think you want Toph with you because she fills a void inside you, nephew."

"… what void?"

Iroh's eyes were like daggers into his nephew. "You tell me."

Zuko sighed. "I guess… I've felt empty because I haven't had the time to find my mother. And that angers me, because I was so busy with my Firelord duties that I couldn't make time to find my own _mother_! What kind of son does that make me? It's been three years Uncle! And I haven't even tried to find her! I guess when I'm with Toph… I don't think about that stuff. I'm not stressed." The Firelord smirked despite the tiny tantrum he just threw, "In a lot of ways Toph reminds me of myself when I was sixteen and trying to find the Avatar with you. She's stubborn like I was, tough like I was."

Iroh's face lightened. "You'll never fill that void unless you try and find her," he said softly. "Questions were meant to be answered."

"What if I don't like the answer? What if I'm too late? What if my mother is dead? Then what will I do?"

"I knew Ursa better than you think. She was a survivor like you were." Iroh crossed the floor and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It's not fair for a young man like you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders."

The Firelord sighed. "I know."

Iroh smiled. "You'll know what to do. It was mainly me who raised you after all."

**~X~X~X~**

The sun began to light up the Fire Nation city, sunlight creeping in through the shut blinds of the windows. The light happened to hit just the right spot so it shined right into Toph's eyes. Blind or not she could still feel the sun rays. Tentatively sitting up she stretched out her limbs. "Ah!" she slightly hissed when her shoulder hurt. _I've got to remember I was knifed there, _she thought to herself. Slowly she climbed out of bed and made her way along the wooden floors; she could hear the loud snores of Iroh off in the other bedroom and smirked humorously. When she reached the bottom floor of the tea shop she could hear another heart beat and a light snore coming from the cushioned seat of the window sill. Toph's smirk got even wider as she approached the beating heart, taking a pillow in her hand as she did so.

_Wham! _

"Ah!"

_Crash!_

"Hey!" Zuko yelled, getting up from the floor, "What was that for?"

"Time to wake up Princess we're burning daylight," Toph smirked.

"Ugh! Since when do _you_ ever care you always sleep in!"

"Whatever Sparky, why don't you stop whining and make some breakfast?"

"I don't cook," Zuko growled. "What day is it today anyway?"

"Who knows, I never look at a calendar to find out."

"Ah, I should get back to the palace I've been gone long enough." Zuko remembered his talk with Iroh from earlier. "Would you… like to come?"

"Well since you're not going to make breakfast I guess your servants will." Playfully Zuko shoved her in the shoulder but Toph stayed planted to the ground. "Was that supposed to hurt?" she smiled smugly.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get going. On the way I have a favor to ask."

**Author's Note: **

**A little lighter tone chapter two for everyone =] **

**A big thank you to my reviewers; GraysonPaladin, dasserk, nakala, RogueRecruit, Sepsis, Aurora, and Go ahead and laugh. I appreciate the reviews very much! **

**There will be explanations and so on in later chapters. I've also decided that this story will be an actual story rather than a two-shot. This will be about Zuko and Toph finding his mother, which I know isn't the most original plot, but hopefully the twists I add will make it original =] Update will be next Friday! Please review and thank you for reading!**

**~Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

Doors opened and a dark figure entered a flame illuminated room, the flame from the slowly melting candle the only light to see from. The figure crouched down on one knee. "Xing never returned sir. He went against your orders and went after the Bei Fong girl."

Sitting on a red chair in the darkness across the room another figure laughed. "Did he now?" a deep voice asked humorously. "And tell me Takeo, how did that go for him?"

The figure kneeling down stood up, his cloak falling off of his head and revealing the face of a man in his early twenties, with short buzz cut black hair and green eyes. "He's dead sir," Takeo murmured. "We found his body early this morning before the sun came up."

"Did I not tell Xing to be careful? Did I not tell him that the takeover of the Firelord had to be precise and patient?" the figure in the chair asked.

"You did sir, you did tell him that."

"But he was killed by a little girl anyway. Not just a little girl an earth bender. What a disgrace."

"Sir, Toph Bei Fong didn't kill Xing."

"Oh? Then tell me Takeo Yamashita, who did kill my soldier?"

"When I found his body his face was nearly burned off. A fire bender killed him… I think it was Firelord Zuko."

"NEVER MENTION THAT OUTSIDER'S NAME AGAIN!"

There was a chilling silence.

"M-my apologies sir."

Then there was a maniacal laugh. "Don't you see? This is a good sign. I was beginning to lose hope in our little outsider, I thought he wouldn't take a stand against us. But he has Takeo, if it was the outcast who killed Xing that is certainly wonderful news. Because now we know he'll put up a fight."

"Sir—"

"Tell me Takeo, what good is a takeover if there's no fight? It's no fun." Another gut wrenching laugh. "Where is the little blind girl and the outcast now?"

"We're waiting on word from one of our spies."

"Good. Don't come back until you know."

"Yes sir." Takeo stood up to his full height of 5'11 and started to head out the double doors he came into.

"Oh, and Takeo?"

"Yes sir?"

"Xing died because he didn't follow orders. Let's hope he's the only one, huh?"

"Y-yes sir."

**~X~X~X~**

The Fire Nation City certainly was beautiful in the morning glory of the sun. Because red was the main color of the city, it would illuminate the streets and the give off a red and gold light all around. Zuko felt a sense of pride swell over him because as he and Toph walked through the city he saw that it was all his responsibility, it was all his duty to maintain. Despite the Radicals and the problems they caused, he truly loved the Fire Nation, he knew this city was a part of him. However it didn't matter how exquisite the city was, Zuko's eyes were currently on the petite earth bender next to him. This morning she had a certain glow to her and although she would never notice he _did_.

Her hair looked as soft as a feather, with long locks of raven black hair flowing down to her waist. Now she had more tanned skin from being outside fighting instead of pale milk colored skin she had three years ago. She certainly had grown taller, but Zuko was still a foot taller than her even if she stood on her toes. Her body was more defined with muscles, curves, and unfortunately scars across her legs and arms. He found this amusing, because the scars and muscles were the only details that truly fit Toph—the luscious looking hair and curving body meant nothing to her—he was still glad she looked the way she did though.

"Yo, Sparky, am I talking to a wall here?"

The Firelord blinked in confusion. "What?"

Toph rolled her eyes. "You're really not a morning person, are you Princess? I was saying that you should put the hood of your cloak on, that way people won't notice you're walking around. It's called being inconspicuous smart one."

Sometimes Zuko wondered how Toph knew simple things, like him not wearing the hood of his cloak, even though she couldn't see. "Look at you, using big words like 'inconspicuous'. Never thought I'd hear that word from _your _mouth," he quipped. Zuko put on the hood of his dark red cloak, the shadows covering his golden amber eyes from the public—not that it mattered, usually his shaggy locks of umber colored hair did that anyway.

She scoffed. "Look you had a favor to ask me, so why don't you get on with it before I lose my patience and say no?"

"You have patience?"

"Yes, and I'm using the last bit of it to _not _earth bend you into ground, so what do you want?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. He really couldn't imagine how Uncle Iroh put up with him when he was sixteen and impatient to look for the avatar. He must have been so much more difficult than Toph. "Sit," he commanded, pushing her down onto a nearby park bench rather forcefully. She growled at the contact but he ignored her and sat down next to her. "Look, ever since I became Firelord I've been overwhelmed with duties and cleaning up the damage my father had done."

"I never asked for a life story—"

"Shush. Anyway, there's something that has been eating at me since my childhood and even more now for the past three months… my mother. She's been missing for well over six years now. I'd like… I'd like your help."

As soon as Toph realized the situation was serious she lost all her playfulness. "Of course," she replied softly.

Zuko sighed. "I could've been searching for her already when I first became Firelord. But I guess I've been putting it off, I've been avoiding it and I feel horrible and—"

Toph put a small hand on his mouth. "**One**," she interrupted, "you talk too much. You have a tendency to ramble, especially about yourself and why you're a disgrace blah, blah, blah. Two; it's not your fault your mom was banished and it's not your fault she hasn't been found. Why hasn't she come back, huh? Surely news has spread that you're the new Firelord, wouldn't your mom want to come see you?" Zuko tried to talk but Toph forcefully clamped her other hand on his mouth. "Stop condemning yourself Zuko. You're not a bad guy. You're just a bad tea maker."

Both of his hands went around her wrists and he lifted her hands off of his mouth and onto his lap. "Thanks," he grumbled, a little sorely from the tea comment. "I've already tried forcing my father to tell me where my mother was, but he refuses to tell me the truth."

Her playfulness returned. Toph smirked deviously, "Have you tried it _my way?" _

"I'm almost afraid to try anything _your _way." Zuko smirked.

"Too bad, Princess. Come on, we'll get breakfast and then torture your dad… it'll be fun." Toph stood up, taking her hands out of his and started walking off.

Zuko smiled, a whole-hearted genuine smile. Of all the people in the world it was Toph who made him feel better about himself, feel better about his life, and forget his problems. Toph, the quick talking won't-take-your-crap independent teenager who had amazing earth bending to back up her mouth. _Perhaps Uncle is right, maybe I am selfish for wanting to take her everywhere with me_, he thought, _but if it means she's with me I don't think I care. _

His smile disappeared. "Toph, you're walking in the opposite direction!"

**~X~X~X~**

The duo walked down the long paved prison floor. "How long has it been since you've seen your old man anyway?" Toph asked.

"At least a year and a half. It's obvious why my visits are so scarce."

"Yeah Sparky, kind of figured. How about Azula? Do you ever visit her in the Mental Ward?" There was a silence and a sped up heartbeat. Toph's brows furrowed, "Zuko?"

"It's been awhile," he said harshly. "Drop it."

He was lying. She decided not to press him further because of the dangerous bite to his tone. "Ah, my lord it's great seeing you," the guard outside Ozai's prison cell smiled. "What can I do for you sir?"

"We're here to see my father," Zuko answered.

_Why ELSE would we be here? _Toph thought to herself.

"Of course my lord." The guard stepped aside the door.

"Ready?" Zuko asked her.

Toph smirked. "You mean am I ready to see your tyrannical father who almost caused world destruction upon the four nations?"

"That's the one."

"Hell yeah, let's go." **(A/N Toph is just too awesome XD)**

The door to the prison cell opened, and in the far corner behind the dirty dusty bars was the previous Firelord Ozai. His hair was still long and scraggly, his face looking like it aged thirty years instead of three. His arms were crossed stubbornly and his eyes were looking anywhere but at his son. "Father," Zuko said bitterly.

"And why is the new _fire lord _here to see me, huh? What could my _son _possibly want from me?" came the equal bitter reply.

Toph reached up and grabbed the collar of Zuko's neck bringing him down to her level. "I need your father to tell a lie, that way we'll know whether or not I can detect it. He might be like Azula and lie without his heart rate increasing or something like that."

"And just how am I going to get him to lie?" Zuko muttered sarcastically.

"Yo, Ozai, your son loves you very much," Toph suddenly blurted out.

"Oh I'm sure I love him more," came the harsh reply.

"Yup, he's lying, we're good," Toph confirmed.

The nineteen year old rolled his eyes. "_Great_."

**~X~X~X~**_ Seven minutes later __**~X~X~X~**_

In just seven short minutes Toph had the previous Firelord hanging upside down from the ceiling with rock serving as ropes to hold him up there. "Now listen to me!" she yelled angrily, "you're going to tell me where Zuko's mother is right now!"

"I don't know where she is," Ozai replied, his face still stern and stubborn (plus red from the blood flowing to his head.)

Another frustrated growl escaped the earth girl. "You're lying damn it! You know where she is!" She extended her arm and the metal on the bars of the jail started to morph. Toph then made the bars of the jail pointed like a sword, and positioned them directly under Ozai's head. "Don't think I won't do it," she told him warily, "because I will. And I'll be happy to do it."

Ozai's head whipped in the direction of Zuko, who was leaning in the dark corner of the room. In honest the current Firelord was enjoying himself while he watched Toph interrogate his father; but the face on him was serious that showed no signs of amusement. "After all this time you still want to find your mother, do you Zuko? By now I'd have thought you gave up on her."

"_Never_."

Ozai chuckled. "I'll tell you and your friend. All I wish is that I can see your horrified face when you find out the truth." Toph's eyes widened. Ozai was telling the truth just now. "Your mother ran away to the abandoned city of Taku in the Western Earth Kingdom. As far as I know she's been there ever since and all by herself if I can recall."

Zuko looked to Toph. She nodded. "He's telling the truth."

"Let him down."

The sound of rock crunching and going back into the ground was made and then Ozai was back in his lonely corner. His eyes were smug and amused. "Good luck," he said bitterly.

"It's funny father, here you are making fun of mother for being banished in an abandoned city for six years. Ironic how you'll be behind these bars until the day you die," Zuko smirked darkly. "But who knows maybe after you're dead we'll keep you here. You're not wanted anywhere else."

**~X~X~X~**

Toph had never heard Zuko so sadistic. She was impressed. The bars of the jail bended back to the way they were and the two left Ozai's prison cell. The atmosphere as they walked down the long paved prison floor was silent yet again. "When are we leaving?" she then asked. Toph desperately wanted to break that awful silence.

"I'm leaving tonight. You're staying here," Zuko answered.

"Excuse me? Let's get something straight here, you're not the boss of me, and I am going with you."

"No, you're not!" Zuko yelled angrily, his cool suddenly snapping. "Not only are you still recovering from an attack that was _my fault _but it's too dangerous for you to come! I have to go alone!"

"It's too dangerous? It's too _dangerous_? Oh! So what, it's too dangerous for a little blind teenager like me?"

"No that's not what I—"

"That's exactly what you meant! I can take care of myself and I can handle this so called 'mission' with my hands tied behind my back! Why don't you want me to go? WHY?"

Roughly Zuko grabbed Toph's shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Because I don't want you getting hurt!" he roared heatedly. His grip was tight on her, and Zuko's eyes were staring straight at her clouded over ones.

"If you don't let me I'll take the Serpent's Pass. I swear to the spirits I will."

He knew she wasn't bluffing. "Why do you always have to make things difficult?"

"Why do you always make things difficult for yourself?" Toph leaned up until her face was dangerously close to his. "I'm going because I don't want you to be alone," she murmured breathlessly. "I want to be with you Zuko, is that too much to ask?"

Her breath on his face was like sweet torture. "Toph," he struggled to whisper.

"It'll be fun."

Zuko sighed. "Okay. You can go."

And suddenly she wasn't mere millimeters apart from him, she was a few feet away on the opposite side. "Thanks Sparky, but I wasn't asking permission."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to end so abruptly, I was playing around with ideas and that was the best way I came up with. Taku is an actual city in avatar (thank spirits for Wikipedia XD). As you've hopefully noticed, these two chapters have more of a playful tone than the first one; when the story progresses there will be some more dramatic and dark themes. **

**When Zuko and Toph argue I can usually imagine a huge fight because they're both strong, stubborn, and impatient XD But now that Zuko's nineteen he's a little more mature. Toph… is Toph, I can't expect her to be anything more lol. **

**A really big thank you to my reviewers: **

**Nakala, Kayleigh, uchiha-sakura, matty, RogueRecruit, BlueLion, dasserk, sepsis and OTP! As an answer to Kayleigh's question, this is a romance story, or at least romance is a theme. Update next Friday! (hopefully) Thank you for reading and please review.**

**~Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

**(Quick warning: This chapter has language)**

**~X~X~X~**

He saw her stand there, clothes tattered, blood smeared across her petite body, and the clouded over mint green eyes gleaming with somberness. "Toph," he whispered, so softly that his lips barely moved. But she heard him, her head lifted up and she faced him. "What… happened?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"I can't leave this place Zuko," she answered emotionlessly. "I'm bound to this hell. I'm bound here forever."

"Where Toph, where are you bound? Where is it you can't leave?"

She smiled, a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "I can't be with you Zuko. I'm the sacrifice. Don't you understand? It's me who's marked to death."

"Toph, no! What are you talking about? What do you mean?" He reached out and grabbed her blood smeared shoulders, shaking her abruptly out of the spur of the moment. "You're not going to die! You hear me? We're getting out of here!" He didn't want her to leave, he didn't want to let go of the feeling of her body against his, the feel of her skin in his hands.

"I have to die Zuko. In order for you to leave I have to die. That's how it is." Toph brought her soft hands on either side of his cheeks, bringing his head down to her level. Her trembling lips barely brushed against his pair—almost a kiss but more of a touch— and she murmured, "I'll gladly die for you."

His arms went around her lower back, pressing her body closely to his. So badly did he crave her touch, her warmth, her presence. "_NO. _You won't die! Toph, tell me what's going on! Tell me what's happening! I'll do anything, I'll help you, I'll get you to safety!" he shouted desperately.

She smiled softly, making him want to kiss her so hard he'd wipe the smile right off her face. "Leave me Zuko. You have to leave me." Her hand lifted up, and suddenly there was a dagger inside its grip. "I'll always die for you, Zuko."

_Shunk!_

"TOPH! NO!"

_Bang!_

"FUCK!" Zuko screamed feeling pain going through his body. He blinked and found himself on the floor of his private study in the palace. He was breathing erratically, and when he stood up off the floor he found his hands were shaking slightly. "A fucking nightmare…" he whispered to himself, trying to calm himself down. "A nightmare… a nightmare… Toph."

"My lord are you okay?" one of his servants asked, entering the room. "I heard a crash! Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Takeo, I was asleep and I fell out of my chair," Zuko admitted almost sheepishly. He looked towards his trusted servant. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"Of course my lord. Do you need anything? I noticed you were packing a suitcase earlier, is there somewhere you'd like me to accompany you too?" Zuko ran his fingers through his shaggy umber brown hair. His amber eyes weren't focused on Takeo, they were focused on the burning fireplace and how the flames danced. "My lord?"

The nineteen year old then smiled. "You know you're more of a friend than a servant Takeo. You've been putting up with me for these past three years of my ruling."

"Oh thank you, that's so kind of you to say your highness."

"I was going to be traveling to Taku with my friend. We're searching for something very important to me. I'd appreciate it if you went with us, but please keep it a secret. This is more of a classified mission."

"Understood my lord. Does that mean you'll need a ship prepared for your departure?"

"Yes, have it ready to leave by midnight tonight."

"Sir, I understand you want it to be kept secret, but we'll need a few more people to help commandeer the ship. I'll try and get as little people as we need to depart."

"Thank you, Takeo." Zuko still hadn't made eye contact with the young man, his eyes were still on the dancing flames.

"Yes, my lord." Takeo bowed and then turned around to leave the prince and the study. He walked out into the great hall of the palace, walking down a winding staircase. Leaning up against one of the pillars to hold the great palace up, a girl in her late teens with light brown almost blonde hair smiled. Takeo stopped walking. "Hello, Chiyo."

The young woman smirked. "Did Zuko take the bait? Are we going on a boat ride?"

"Yes, Chiyo, alert the others to prepare to leave by midnight." She walked to Takeo, putting her hands on his shoulders and making him look at her. Chiyo saw the angst inside his eyes.

"Brighten up," she murmured before gently kissing his cheek. Her lips lingered there for a moment and then she started to walk off the opposite way. "Me and the others will be ready tonight."

"_You know you're more of a friend than a servant Takeo."_

The young man sighed. He was disgusted with himself. And yet… he couldn't find the strength to walk away from it all.

**~X~X~X~**

Small hands went around the wooden dresser, the immediate contact with wood settling to the earth bender. Sightless orbs stared straight into the mirror. The reflection of Toph Bei Fong stared back. But she couldn't see herself no matter how hard she tried, she never had the sight to see herself. It didn't bother Toph for the first thirteen and a half years of her life, it didn't matter if she couldn't see herself or other people or the wondrous colors and sights Katara, Aang and Suki have told her about. She told herself she didn't care and that looks weren't important anyway.

Then something happened she didn't plan on happening—she hit puberty. Then _everything _mattered. Even now she cursed herself when she found herself rubbing her sides to check if her shirt was straight. Why? Why would it suddenly matter what she looked like to the world? She was Toph Bei Fong the greatest earth bender in the world! Who cares what she looked like? She sighed— _she _cared what she looked like.

An emerald green tunic was hanging loosely on her shoulders, sleeveless showing her arms, with a scoop neck collar, and the bottom of the tunic going to her waist. Underneath were black leggings that went to her knees, no shoes of course. Her hair was tied up in a loose and messy ponytail. She looked gorgeous, she really did, but a compliment like that would be wasted on her.

What Toph truly found annoying was not knowing what her friends looked like. She especially found it annoying when she'd insult Sokka and she couldn't see the look of defeat on his face. What she'd give to see that. But what she found herself desperate to see was Zuko. Katara had told her he was handsome, and during the rare moments she touched his face she could feel the rough skin of his scar. Her mental picture of him was handsome—but empty—considering she had never seen a human face in her life. The more she thought about how she looked the more she wished to look beautiful to him. It didn't matter what she looked like to the world, but to Zuko, she wanted to look her very best.

"To hell with it!" the earthbender shouted angrily, throwing her hairbrush in the far corner of her room. It smacked against the wall with a loud thud. Toph put her hands on her forehead. It was like she was split in two, one side wanting to look perfect and the other side not giving a shit how to be looked at by the world. "Why would Zuko find me attractive? I'm four years younger. If anything he'd be interested in older women with better bodies."

"That's not entirely true, older women tend to intimidate my nephew."

Toph's eyes widened and she gasped, turning around where Iroh was standing. "Hey!" she shouted angrily, "what are you doing, spying on me?" Her face was hot with blush.

"I'm sorry, I was just coming to give you a gift before you and Zuko take off, and hopefully convince you to have dinner with Kasumi and I before you go." Iroh replied with a smile in his voice. "Surely you know I won't say anything to him."

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that!"

"Because you want to keep your feelings for my nephew a secret?"

"Feelings? No! I… just… … FUCK IT! I swear Iroh, I'll have you buried underneath the ground if you so much as _think_ about what you just heard!"

"That's quite a threat. Here I thought we were friends."

She could still hear the humor in his voice. "What did you want?" Toph sighed exasperatedly. "Didn't you say something about a gift?"

Iroh smiled. "Yes, here, reach your hands out."

She did as he said and felt him plop a box in her hands. Her brows furrowed curiously, and she lifted the lid of the box, her fingers tracing the contents. "A knife?"

"Dagger actually," he corrected. "When I was a Fire General back all those years ago I kept that under my pillow in my tent, not only for protection, but for good luck. It's yours now."

Toph smirked. "You're really giving a blind girl a dagger?" **(A/N ha ha XD) **

"You're welcome."

She swallowed hard. She wasn't very good with manners. "Thank you," Toph said softly. "Really Iroh, thank you."

"No, thank you," the elderly man smiled. "I'm trusting you to keep Zuko in check. At least I know if you're coming with him you'll keep him in check. You won't let anything happen to him." His words touched her.

"No," she murmured. "I'll never let anything happen to him." She gripped the handle of her dagger. Zuko may never think of her as he thought of Mai, he may never see her more than a stubborn earthbender, and he may never stop putting the weight of the world on his shoulders as Firelord. But for the first time that day Toph felt herself ease, because even though those things might not happen, she knew that she'd protect him. She knew that where there were some promises she couldn't keep, or didn't intend to keep, this was the one thing she'd keep with her life. This wasn't an assurance to Iroh, this was an assurance to herself. She'd keep Zuko safe. She swore she'd reignite his fire. And she hoped with all her might that finding his mother would do just that.

**~X~X~X~**

"Are you sure traveling by ship is the fastest way? Isn't walking faster?"

"Toph, Taku is 2,000 miles away from the Fire Nation, all the way in the Earth Nation. If we take a ship it'll be two days max. If we walk it'll be two months _at the most_."

"So we're not walking?"

Zuko sighed. "Why are you so hesitant to get on the ship?"

"Because when I'm on a boat I'm disconnected from the earth, which means I'm truly blind," Toph answered sourly. "You wouldn't understand Princess."

"You're the one who insisted to come with me."

"I know."

"You don't have to go you know."

"If you think I'm backing down now you're wrong Sparky! Let's get on that freaking boat! But I swear, if I get seasick, you better wish we never hit land."

"Whatever Toph. Your threats don't scare me."

She glared at him. "Oh they don't, do they?"

Zuko smirked. "No. Because I know you'd never hurt me."

Toph turned her back to him so he couldn't see her slightly pink tinted cheeks. "You don't have the guts to hurt me either." She started walking onto the boat, not even bothering to wait up for him. Toph walked fast and hastily, in a hurry to get away from him.

Zuko watched her descend into the ship. "I've already hurt you," he said quietly to himself in a solemn tone. He quickly walked onto the ship where he saw Takeo standing there with three other people beside him.

"My lord, these are the people I got to command the ship and take us to our destination. This is Chiyo, Lee, and Jiang." The three bowed to the young Firelord. Lee looked to be in his late twenties with a shaved head, a muscular build, and standing at 6'7. Jiang didn't look older than eighteen, with black hair tied back in a small ponytail, and a seemingly scrawny body shape to him. The three bowed in respect.

"Yes, nice to meet all of you," Zuko replied. His mind wasn't on the new people, he wanted to find Toph. "Did you see where Toph went?" he asked.

"Yes my lord, down into the cabin," Jiang answered.

"Alright, thanks." Zuko left the four, going down into the inside of the ship. It was too bad he wasn't paying less attention to the fifteen almost sixteen year old earth bender and more attention on his recent crew. Because if he had paid more attention, he would've sensed the danger that was to come. And it was coming. Quicker than any of them were expecting.

**Author's Note: **

**Wow. I'm greatly enjoying myself while I write this story. It puzzles me how I'm able to do it, because serious dramatic topics are totally different from my hyper and in high spirits personality XD I guess listening to Evanescence is a an influence on my dramatic writing XD Well enough about me… **

**A super huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and clicked on this story! And to my reviewers:**

**Kayleigh, nakala, Bitterchant, Shiina Yuki, bellaluna88 (nice username btw lol), sepsis, and RogueRecruit. I appreciate it all =]**

**Update next Friday. Are you guys noticing a pattern? I like updating on Fridays XD Only because it gives me the whole weekend to brainstorm and review my work, get excited over reviews, blah, blah, blah. Plus my readers can appreciate Friday more! ^_^ So please review and thank you for reading! Online chocolate chip cookies for everyone! (Even you Momo ;D ) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

The night slowly turned to morning as the sun began to rise on the blue horizon of the majestic ocean. Zuko slowly opened his amber golden eyes and brushed the shaggy brown hair out of his face. He slowly turned over from his side to his back, stretching out his long and muscular arms with a yawn. Even though he was still half asleep, he noticed something warm against his stomach side. Glancing down, he saw Toph asleep and curled in a ball, her head against the side of his stomach. He smiled slightly, gently grabbing her shoulders and bringing her up level with him, so her head was on the pillow as well.

She stirred, her eyes barely opening. "Mhm," she sighed like she didn't want to wake up.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured. Zuko wondered why Toph got into the bed with him—not because he wasn't happy about it, but because how out of character cuddling was for Toph to do.

It was like she read his mind when she barely whispered, "It's cold."

Now that she said that, the part of his exposed upper torso was freezing. Cuddling a firebender was probably better than any blanket. Zuko smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. He thought she'd push him back but Toph was too tired to make any snide comments (and he was warm against her). The last thing she did before going back into sweet slumber was burying her face in his bare chest.

**~X~X~X~**

Above the ship were Chiyo, Lee, Takeo and Jiang. "I just checked on our 'firelord' he's sound asleep with his little girlfriend," Jiang said.

"Zuko hasn't had any love interests since Mai passed away," Takeo corrected.

"Whatever. Look, we're going to reach Taku by this afternoon we need to figure out our next move. Shall we simply kill him now? We have an advantage on water, we could simply drown the earth girl," Lee said.

"My, my, my Lee, you're getting evil," Chiyo smirked. "The Boss had specific orders to bring Zuko back alive. He wanted to deal with the 'firelord' himself. However he did say do whatever we could to bring him to him. So I'm guessing a beat up firelord is better than a dead one, right?"

"It's not that simple," Takeo disagreed. "We have the previous Fire General Iroh to worry about. He's constantly fretting over his nephew, and the first sign something goes wrong we'll have him to deal with."

"Big deal, he's like, what, a hundred years old?" Lee scoffed.

"_No_. He's in his mid sixties and he was just as powerful as his brother Ozai."

"Who's side are you on Takeo?"

"Ours! My allegiance is to our Boss!"

Lee leaned in with a challenging smirk. "Then prove it."

"Haven't I proven enough?"

"The only thing you've proven is that you can make Zuko believe you're his friend. You haven't proven you've got the guts to stick it out and put some damage. You lack what Xing had tons of—guts!"

"Oh, and look where his _guts _got him! The fucker is dead!" Takeo shouted to Lee.

"Hush!" Chiyo exclaimed, coming between the two men. "Nothing will happen if you two idiots don't keep your voices down! Lee go steer the boat. Jiang go on lookout." The fierceness in her voice made Lee and Jiang immediately go to their stations. True the two were tougher than her, but they learned never to deal with a pissed of Chiyo. Takeo stood there looking at the floor, breathing heavily. When the other two were gone, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Xing was Lee's cousin… that's all," she murmured quietly.

"Would you do it Chiyo?" he asked her.

"Do what?"

His glimmering eyes went to hers and captured her within their grasp. "Would you murder someone? Could you have that blood on your hands?"

Her hand came out of contact with his shoulder. "This isn't about me," she muttered. She turned around and walked away without another glance.

**~X~X~X~**

She loved the feel of pure warmth against her face. It was like she was in her own little heaven, her own little secure blanket. _This is by far the best dream I've had_, Toph thought. That was the only explanation she could come up with, that she was wrapped in a really warm blanket. But soon as she became more awake she noticed the blanket was moving—as if breathing in and out—and there was a slight thump—as if a heartbeat—every other second. She then realized she wasn't in a blanket.

"Zuko?"

"Mhm," he replied, still trying to sleep.

"Zuko!" Toph pushed herself out of his warm embrace and went to the farthest side of the bed. Her heart was racing, her thoughts racing even faster. "Wake up Sparky!"

"_What_?" he demanded with an edge to his tone. He was fast asleep.

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Uh, _you _are in _my _bed. I woke up with _you _next to _me_."

"Ha! What are you trying to imply, that at some time during the night I crawled in bed with you?"

"Yeah actually, that is what I'm saying." He smirked. "Did you crawl up next to me?"

"NO!" she yelled. He rolled his eyes; so quick to yell, so quick to deny. Zuko tried to suppress a laugh when he saw her face was beet red; he thought it was cute.

"Come on Toph, we should get up and get breakfast."

"If you tell anyone I cuddled you then I'll bury you beneath the earth."

"So you admit you cuddled me."

"NO! One of your stupid servants must have put me in bed with you."

At this he had to laugh. "So what you're saying is, in the middle of the night, one of my servants picked you up and put you in bed with me? Completely overlooking the fact of how light a sleeper you are, and the fact I would have noticed if they put you in next to me."

There was a silence.

"Just go get breakfast," Toph grumbled under her breath. She wasn't about to admit she willingly got in bed and cuddled the Firelord. No way.

**~X~X~X~**

"Stay here with the ship. We shouldn't be more than three or four days," Zuko told Takeo as the boat made dock. It was 2:30 or so in the afternoon, and the walk to Taku would at least be a few hours.

"My lord, what if something happens to you and Lady Toph? I insist me and one of my crew members come with you sir," Takeo objected.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen. So listen to Princess here and stay with the ship, will ya?" Toph cut in. "Come on Sparky we've got distance to kill." She grabbed Zuko's shoulder and began to tug him to come with her.

"She's right, nothing will happen. Send us a message with your hawk if anything does." The Firelord then turned his attention to her, "will you quit dragging me?"

"I wouldn't have to drag if you'd move faster."

Lee stood up next to Takeo. "We'll wait till nightfall and then follow them," he said. "It's better if we have the element of surprise anyway."

_With Zuko and Toph on land… _

The two walked in silence across the grassy fields in the Western Earth Kingdom. "So how come I've never heard of this Taku place?" Toph asked. "And don't say I should've known it because it's part of the Earth Nation, because I don't read stupid geography."

"Before the war Taku was an important city of commerce. It was one of the first cities to be destroyed by the Fire Nation because of its strategic location and importance. It's been well abandoned for decades."

"So why would your mom run away there?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought because it was abandoned that it was safe."

_"I'll tell you and your friend. All I wish is that I can see your horrified face when you find out the truth." _Ozai's cruel voice and laugh still went throughout her mind. _What he could have possibly meant by that_, she wondered to herself, _ugh I should have interrogated more out of him_.

The only thought Toph could think of was that Ursa was dead. And that thought unsettled the earth bender, because if Zuko's mother was in fact dead she knew that would tear him up inside. Then there would really be no saving Zuko, because he already lost Mai, and losing his mother might just be the push to send him over the edge. She knew he was strong, but everyone had breaking points. Even herself.

Her mind went into a whirlwind of thoughts. She was brought back to reality when he said, "We're almost at the city."

"Time passed," she commented. Toph couldn't see, but if she'd see the great giant wall they were approaching that kept them outside of Taku. Zuko saw the huge wall, and because of the slope of a hill he could see some of the close knit buildings inside the wall, most of them with roofs collapsed and rubble all around. "What do you see?" she asked.

"A bunch of junk," Zuko replied. "When they said abandoned they forgot to say trashed."

"You have your people to thank Sparky."

"Yeah, thanks," he replied sarcastically. They reached the wall and stood a few feet away from it. "I suppose we could scale it, I don't see any openings."

Toph put her hand on the wall. "Wow. I don't recognize this material," she said. "What's this stupid wall made of?"

The wall was pure white. "You're not detecting any earth from it?" he asked.

"No, if there were any dirt, gravel, sand, wood, rocks anything like that I'd sense it. Even the littlest bit I would know. This is so… foreign," she replied. Her fingertips ran along the wall. "Ouch!"

"What?" he asked, walking to her. "You're bleeding."

"It's just a cut," she mumbled. Her middle finger was gashed and red blood fall from her fingertip.

"Let me see it," he ordered.

"There's no need." He reached out for her hand and she jerked it back away from him, a droplet of the blood landing on the wall.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as if an earthquake was happening, and then right before their eyes (yes, even Toph's) an opening in the wall appeared. It just _appeared. _Zuko stood there in shock. "What did you do?" he asked.

"It probably recognized my awesomeness and opened it," she replied. "Come on, we don't have time to mess around let's go in." Toph wiped the blood on her shirt and Zuko helped her inside. And just like that the two were inside the abandoned city of Taku.

It wouldn't be too long before they'd fight to get _out_.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not too crazy how this ended. This chapter is literally hot of the grill because I had to hurry and finish it. So I didn't get to go over from grammar mistakes but I think I did pretty good. The information on the city of Taku I got from Wikipedia. Or that little spin off site avatar wiki, something like that. This is the turning chapter in the story, chapters from now on will (hopefully) be a little darker and more action adventure. With of course Toko action and Toph being awesome humor. **

**Thank you to my reviewers: nakala, Justadreamer15,****Kayleigh, Shiina Yuki, RogueRecruit, Msdgirl, and Sepsis. All appreciated! I literally spazz over every review I get =D **

**Update (you guessed it) next Friday! Hope everyone has an awesome weekend! Please review and thank you for reading.**

**~Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

The city of Taku was like a _war zone._ Crumpled buildings, gravel, loose rocks, sharp shards of glass, everything that was once the great city of Taku lay on the streets and the ground. Most of the infrastructures were still partially intact, which set Zuko's mind at ease a little, because at least there was some shelter for his mother to stay in. However, that one little detail wasn't enough to ease the young Firelord, because the minute he stepped inside the city with Toph he felt a great sense of _paranoia_ sweep over him in a way he couldn't explain.

Toph felt it too, but not for the same reason he had. She felt the butterflies inside her stomach twist and turn. She was feeling two emotions on the inside; nerves and frustration. Toph was nervous that Zuko's mother was dead— because even though she couldn't see she knew Taku was dump from stepping through it—and she feared his mother's death would push him over an edge she couldn't save him from. Which brought us to her second emotions; frustration. She was frustrated how nervous she was letting herself get. She didn't even feel this nerve-wrecked when she was with Sokka on the final battle mission destroying those war balloons! Why would she feel different now? Why now all of a sudden?

"I'm not even going to ask how you can stand walking on this ground in your bare feet," Zuko said casually. He decided to break the silence that had overcome them.

Toph smirked. "To be honest, I don't even know. I guess my feet are just that tough."

Another silence yet again.

"We should stick together and not try to split up. We don't know how big the city is or anything about it," Zuko suggested.

Toph nodded her head in agreement. "So what should we do, start calling out 'Fire Lady Ursa' at the top of our lungs?" That time she was only half sarcastic.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't know if my mother is the only one here." Zuko once again looked around in the desolate area. **Alone**. His mother had been alone here for six years. What if she… lost her mind? _Don't start doubting this mission, _Zuko told himself, _Uncle said she was a survivor. She'll be alive_.

"Zuko?" Toph then asked, breaking his train of thought. There were no traces of smugness or sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah?" he replied softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I…" she fumbled with her words. His head turned to her as she struggled to articulate the right words. "I just hope for the best," Toph finished.

He nodded. "So do I." Zuko helped her over a shattered window that had fallen. "Maybe we should try going inside one of the buildings."

"Good idea," she agreed. They stepped inside the first abandoned building that was closest to them. "What does it look like?" Toph asked.

Zuko scanned the room. "It looks like this room used to belong to a little girl. There's faded and torn pink wallpaper, a scratched up bed, an old vanity desk with a shattered mirror… it looks bad in here," he answered.

"Look Sparky, why don't you go explore the rest of the house? I'll stay here," Toph suggested.

"I thought we agreed not to split up."

"We did, but there's no need to stay in the same place 24/7 is there?" she put her hands on her hips. "Come on Zuko, it's not like I can't handle myself."

"I know you can," he agreed. The Firelord sighed. "Alright, I'll check out the rest of the house, stay right here." With one more reluctant look at the petite earthbender, he turned and left through the door, descending down a cracked staircase.

**~X~X~X~**

Toph knew she was alone when he left. "It doesn't make sense," she said to herself, "I've been to towns where the Fire Nation took over, and they never left the cities looking this bad." It didn't make sense; why would there be so much destruction and so much disaster? Was it possible the citizens of Taku struggled, which made the Fire Nation use force and cause so much chaos? _Just what was it? _Toph thought.

"Why have you come?"

Toph's eyes widened and she turned around. "That's a really girly voice you got there Sparky," she replied. "I didn't even hear you come back in."

"I'm not a sparky," was the reply.

And then she saw it. In the darkness that had always been in Toph Bei Fong's vision she saw a little twelve year old girl. Toph's jaw dropped from shock. How was she suddenly able to see? This little girl— with long brown pigtails and a torn lilac dress— was the first image, the first actual person Toph could see. From a sheer fit of downright shock and fright, Toph actually _screamed. _

"Don't be scared!" the little girl cried desperately. "Please miss, I won't hurt you!"

Toph wasn't sure how she was able to find words to speak. "W-who are you?" she stammered in a whisper. "Why can I see you?"

So innocent the little girl looked. "My name is Akemi," she answered softly. "And I don't know why you can see me. The other few people who strayed inside these walls never could see me, only hear me." It was then that Toph noticed the bloody slash mark across Akemi's stomach. The little girl seemed to notice her looking at that spot on her. "Oh that," she mumbled. "I got that when I died."

_She's dead, _Toph thought. _Holy shit I'm seeing dead people. _

"Are you an earthbender miss?" Akemi asked. "You look like one. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, you and your friend are inside what used to be my house. This is my room."

Toph didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could say anything. "Don't call me 'miss'. My name is Toph."

"Oh I'm sorry. Toph. That's pretty."

"Look kid, I'm not an expert on the afterlife, but I knew someone who knew a lot about the afterlife," Toph said. She was making a reference to Aang and all his journeys with Avatar Roku. "And you should go into the light or something like that."

"There is no light miss. I'm stuck," Akemi answered.

"TOPH! I heard you scream, are you alright?" Zuko demanded, suddenly crashing through the door.

"Ooh who's he? He's a cutie!" Akemi giggled.

"Zuko! Do you see anyone?" Toph asked, ignoring the little girl's giggles.

The Firelord looked around. "No. Why? Is someone else in here?"

"It looks like you're the only one who can see me miss, sorry," Akemi apologized.

"Shut up!" Toph hissed.

"I didn't say anything!" Zuko exclaimed. Toph put her hand on her head and shut her eyes. Suddenly she couldn't see Akemi anymore. Thank Spirits. "Toph, what the hell is going on?"

"There's a little girl in this room and she's dead."

He looked around. "Well where's her body? I don't see it."

"No Sparky, I mean she's a ghost and I can see her." Zuko was silent. He wasn't sure what was more puzzling, the fact that Toph just said there was a ghost, or the fact she said she could _see _it. The earthbender rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Princess, Aang is our best friend, don't tell me you don't believe in ghosts for Agni's sake."

"I believe you," he answered. "But how can you see ghosts if you're blind?"

"Who knows. Come on, let's get out of here," Toph dismissed. "It's getting late, we should set up camp and get an early start tomorrow."

Even though she tried to hide it, Zuko could still detect how her voice was shaken up. "Fine," he agreed. "Why don't we just stay here? This building is in pretty good condition compared to the others."

"You can stay in my room!" Akemi exclaimed happily.

"NO!" Toph hollered. "We're finding another house. End of story."

"Miss Toph, it would really be smart if you and cutie stayed here."

Zuko's ear twitched. "I just heard a little girl's voice. There is someone here."

"Why is it a bad idea to leave?" Toph asked. Zuko guessed she was talking to the little girl spirit.

"When it's nighttime the streets outside become dangerous. Spirits like me roam around, except some of them aren't very friendly. They're angry spirits and they're mean. So please stay inside what used to be my house. You'll be safe until morning," Akemi answered.

"Zuko—what do you think? I'm not scared of any big bad ghosts, but it is getting late," Toph said.

"I agree, we should stay here," Zuko nodded.

"Yay! My first sleepover!" Akemi cheered.

"Give my friend and I alone time. **Now**," Toph ordered the spirit.

"Oh alright. Goodbye for now I guess." Before Toph's blind eyes Akemi disappeared.

**~X~X~X~**

So many things were going through the young Firelord's mind. By now the skies were dark and it was at least 9:00 at night. The first night in Taku. Toph was sitting next to Zuko while he held out his hand with a flame ignited in his palm. "What do you know about the afterlife?" she asked the older boy.

"Not much," Zuko admitted. "Most nights I wish I paid more attention to the advice Uncle gave me when I was traveling him. He had a lot of wisdom that I overlooked."

"There you go being hard on yourself again."

"I know. It's a habit."

Toph looked at Zuko, even though she continued to see black. "Why are you so hard on yourself?" she asked softly. "What's the reason?"

He was silent for a moment. "A lot of things happened… because… because of the decisions I made. Because of things I did or didn't do. And I guess I feel like certain things could've been avoided if I had chosen more wisely."

Zuko was the only one Toph could feel purely sympathetic for. "Like what?" she whispered. She was unconsciously leaning closer to Zuko, bringing her body up against his.

The feeling of the young earthbender against him felt comforting. "Like… Mai," he whispered softly.

Zuko had never told Toph how Mai died. She never had the courage or the heart to ask him either, because of the fragile state her death put him in. But right at that moment, more than ever before, she wanted to know. "Zuko… how did Mai die?"

**Silence**.

_I shouldn't have asked, _Toph thought, _Agni I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have asked! _

He surprised her when he answered in a hushed whisper, "Azula." At the mere mention of his sister Toph felt her heart sink. "Azula killed Mai," Zuko murmured.

Suddenly, Toph had a flashback:

"_Yeah Sparky, kind of figured. How about Azula? Do you ever visit her in the Mental Ward?" There was a silence and a sped up heartbeat. Toph's brows furrowed, "Zuko?"_

"_It's been awhile," he said harshly. "Drop it." _

Zuko had lied to her then. She should have known it had something to do with Mai. "How? Azula has been locked away, she's not capable of—"

"It had been two years," Zuko interrupted. "The guards and Azula's psychotherapist at the Mental Ward said she had shown no violence nature or talk of revenge. They said her mental health had improved, and for the better. The only thing Azula requested was to see her old friends Mai and Ty Lee."

There was a long pause.

"I told Mai not to go," Zuko then resumed. "I didn't trust Azula. Not one bit. But Mai and Ty Lee insisted, they said that maybe a visit would be better for all of us. They never thought things would go back to normal, but they thought visiting her might improve her mental health. So they left to Boiling Rock where Azula was being held."

"And?"

"It was all an act," he murmured, his voice and tone dark. "Azula was only acting on good behavior, but she wasn't really changed. She wanted everyone to think so, to believe she was. And when Mai and Ty Lee arrived, she took her opportunity to attack them… and she went crazy… attacking everyone in the room with a powerful burst of fire… and she killed Mai."

**Silence**.

"I can still hear her words when I finally arrived," Zuko murmured. "We're finally even, brother."

Toph felt a few tears at the base of her eyes. She wiped them away before he would see them. Then she wrapped her arms around Zuko's upper torso as closely as she could. "Zuko I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"If I had stopped Mai, she'd be alive," Zuko said. "If I had went with my gut feeling and didn't let her go."

"Listen to me," Toph said. "It wasn't your fault. Never blame Mai's death on yourself! You didn't know!"

"I did know!" Zuko yelled. "Down deep I knew and I didn't stop it!" Forcefully he took her wrists in his hands and turned towards her, so she'd face him. His expression lightened when he saw the look of sorrow on her face.

"You have to let it go Zuko," Toph whispered. "You have to move on."

"I can't."

"I know. That's why I'm sticking with you. So you can try."

Her words touched him. He let go of her wrists and let her fall into his strong embrace. Toph once again buried her face in his chest. She held him almost as tight as he held her. And the two stayed like that all night. None of them saying a word, both of them silent as they drifted from sorrow to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

**Aww D: For the record I like Mai, she was awesome, and I like Maiko, just not as much as Toko. So having her character dead was sad for me, but it needed to be a part in this story. **

**So as you can tell Toph can see the dead. I was literally SO tempted to make a Sixth Sense reference! Which I kind of did, so oh well XD Later on there will be explanations about this city, the inhabitants of it (dead or alive mua ha ha) and of course Zuko's mom. **

**A big thank you to my reviewers: **

**Kayleigh, nakala, bellaluna88, RogueRecruit, BitterChant, Msdgirl, and Justadreamer15. I appreciate them! **

**Update next Friday. Possibly Thursday because of how busy I'll be Friday, but it will most (likely) be a Friday. Just saying. Please review and thank you for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

**~X~X~X~**

Doors opened and the cool nighttime air immediately rushed into the dark room. A woman came in and stood before the shadowed figure sitting in the dark. "Hello sir," the meek woman said, bowing to show respect.

"Rise," was her command. She stood up and avoided eye contact. "How is Takeo and his team's mission? Did they capture the outcast?"

"My last word from them was that they were accompanying the outcast and the Bei Fong girl. They were to follow them while they looked for previous Fire Lady Ursa, who was banished to the city of Taku."

There was a laugh. "Taku? That's where our outcast is going? Taku? This couldn't have turned out better." The figure stood, and there in the sliver of moonlight stood a man who was tall, perhaps 7"2 or 7"3 with a bulky build and crazed orange colored eyes. This man, the one who was in charge of all the Radicals, was Sato Hayashi. He was Firelord Azulon's trusted Fire Nation general. And it just so happens that _he _was the one who conquered and destroyed Taku all those years ago.

"What are the orders sir?" the woman asked.

"Return to Iroh. Keep working undercover. If we do not hear word that Takeo and his crew have captured the outcast, we will take action."

The woman Kasumi nodded. "Yes sir." She then turned around and headed for the Jasmine Dragon.

**~X~X~X~**

Zuko was the first one to wake up. Toph was no longer cuddling him, quite the opposite in fact, she was asleep in the far corner of the room. "Morning sleepy head!"

Quickly Zuko jumped to his feet with flames in his hands. He then recognized the voice. "Little girl?"

Akemi was standing beside him even though he couldn't see her. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said apologetically. "I'm just happy for some company."

_I'm never going to get used to talking to dead girls, _Zuko thought glumly. "It's okay," he said. "You just startled me."

"Would you like me to wake Miss Toph up?" Akemi asked.

"Can you… touch us little girl? Even though you're dead can we be touched by you?" Zuko asked.

He suddenly felt a cold chill on his arm. Akemi put her hand on his elbow. "You can feel that, can't you?" she asked, knowing the answer. Zuko nodded. "It's like you're getting the sensation of someone touching your skin, but they're not actually touching your skin. It's hard to explain."

"Can we touch you?"

"Only if we purposely don't want you to; here, reach out your left arm."

He did as the dead child said and when his arm was halfway up he felt an invisible force stopping his arm from going any farther. "This is unbelievable," he breathed. He kept applying pressure, and then suddenly whatever was blocking his arm from moving forward disappeared, and he felt nothing at all.

"See what I did? I made myself unable to be touched by you," Akemi said.

"And can you touch objects?"

"Oh yes, very easily."

"Can you… harm us even though you're dead?"

There was a silence. "I won't hurt you," Akemi then answered. "But there are ghosts here that would. Don't worry though; they rarely come out during the day, so as long as you're safe inside a building at night you should be fine."

"If I was able to touch you, would that mean I would be able to burn you with my firebending?"

"Yes, but please don't."

"Don't worry," Zuko assured.

"I hope you two realize I've been awake for the past five minutes," Toph then said, opening her eyes. Once again, in her vision she could see only black, what she had always seen, but inside the black she saw Akemi stand there. _She'll most likely be the only human I'll ever see,_ she thought. Toph stood up and stretched out her arms. "Come on Princess let's get a move on."

Zuko couldn't agree more.

"Please be safe," Akemi said, her voice twinged with sadness because the two were leaving. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks little girl," Zuko smiled. He turned to Toph, "Let's go." Happily Toph followed him out of the old torn down house they used for shelter and the two were once again on the streets of Taku.

**~X~X~X~**

Out of the four assassins Jiang was the youngest and the quickest. He reached the great wall of Taku first, immediately stopping right under it. He was puzzled just as Toph had been. "What the hell is this wall made up of?" he asked himself.

"Jiang! We stay together from now on, got it?" Chiyo demanded, Takeo and Lee right behind her.

The youngest ignored her. "Look at this wall. I've never seen anything like it."

"A wall is a wall, stupid," Lee insulted. He pushed Jiang aside and stared at the giant wall. "Well there are no openings. Let's make one." He smirked as he pulled a grenade out of his shirt pocket. "I can light this with my fire and we'll get through easily."

"Idiot! They'll hear the wall coming down! We're not supposed to be here, remember? And we have to trick the Bei Fong girl and that alone is a challenge in and of itself!" Chiyo yelled. "We'll scale it. That's clearly the easiest way." She turned her head to the young man who had been silent the whole time. "Takeo?"

His attention went to her. "Oh. Yes, scale it," he said half heartedly. Takeo could've sworn he saw someone—at the top of the wall—a boy with blood all over his body, his face completely burned, smiling deviously. _I'm seeing things, _Takeo reasoned.

Lee was the first to touch the wall. "I can climb this damn wall with no rope," he said arrogantly. When he was a few feet up the wall he suddenly grunted, but continued to climb anyway.

Jiang noticed his discomfort. "What happened?"

"Nothing you baby, the wall just cut my palm, that's all."

Chiyo noticed a steady trickle of blood going down the white wall. "What in the hell could you have cut yourself on?"

"Maybe his ego," Jiang muttered.

"Shut up!" Lee shouted. "I'm almost to the top anyway." Suddenly there was a rumbling, as if an earthquake had erupted, and right where Lee was on the wall opened up. Lee fell to the ground and right before the four assassin's eyes the opening in the wall suddenly happened.

"Cool," Jiang said in awe.

"How the hell can an opening just appear?" Chiyo asked. "That's not possible."

"Possible or not, let's hurry up and go in before it closes," Jiang suggested. He walked through the wall, entering the city. "Wow this place is a dump." Lee followed after him.

Chiyo turned and looked at Takeo. "Come on," she said softly. "Are you alright?"

"I have a bad feeling about this place," Takeo answered.

"So do I. But a missions a mission. Come on, we'll walk in together." She reached for his hand, grasping his cold skin, and the two walked inside the city of Taku.

**~X~X~X~**

Zuko and Toph walked along the abandoned city, talking about the old days during the short period they were together as team to attack Ozai. "I can still remember how hostile Katara was towards you," Toph laughed. "Even I could feel the glares she gave you."

He laughed too. "She was just worried I'd kill Aang. I'm just glad she forgave me and saw I wasn't trying to change my life around and try to do what was right."

"Well I was the first one to accept you into our group. Then you had to go and burn my feet." Her voice still held its playfulness.

Zuko groaned at this memory. "It was an accident. You shouldn't have snuck up on me. Why did you accept me so easily? Surely you knew all the things I had done to Sokka, Aang and Katara."

Toph thought for a minute. "Well it could have been partially because I had tea with Iroh beforehand. Or because I wasn't with the other three when you were out crazy to attack them. But if I had to guess, I'd say the main reason is because when you told Aang you had changed and were good, I could feel you were telling the truth. Your words were genuine."

"You know… of all the people I've met, you and Uncle were the two who had faith and believed in me. That means more than you can imagine."

"Whatever Princess, don't start getting soft on me."

"You may not now, but one day you'll appreciate the kind words people say to you," Zuko smirked. She didn't reply. "Toph, you hear me?" he asked. "Toph?" Zuko then noticed she wasn't walking beside him anymore. He turned his head behind him and saw her frozen in her tracks, eyes wide with something he had never seen—shock maybe? Surely it couldn't be fear.

_This is another ghost. I'm sure of it_, Toph thought. Seven or eight yards off in the distance Toph could see a young teenage boy standing there looking at her. His skin was burnt off of most of his body, looking sickly with red deformed flesh. His eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets, and he was smirking slightly.

"New blood, new bodies," the ghost boy said with amusement in his voice.

Zuko couldn't see him but he heard his voice. "Who's there?" he asked sternly.

The ghost didn't answer, his eyes were locked with Toph's. "You can see me, can't you girl?" he asked. "How ironic, a little blind girl can see the dead."

"Where is he Toph? Where's the ghost?" Zuko demanded. He remembered what Akemi had told him earlier—ghosts could harm them. But they could also harm the ghosts, unless of course the ghosts made themselves intangible.

Finally Toph forced herself out of her own shock. "Don't call me a little blind girl," she said threateningly. "I'm Toph Bei Fong bitch, and I'm the world's greatest earth bender."

The dead boy laughed. "Are you serious? And who's your friend? Your little lackey?"

"I'm Firelord Zuko," Zuko growled. "We're not here to bother anyone. Leave us."

The dead boy then lost his playfulness. "You're a firebender?" he questioned, his voice becoming loud and unforgiving. "You're the reason I'm dead!" he screamed loudly and angrily.

Quickly he lashed out towards Zuko, but just in time Toph bended a rock barrier between the two! Zuko jumped back in alarm! He couldn't see the ghost so he couldn't attack it. But Toph could. And now she was pissed.

"Leave us alone! We're good, we had nothing to do with the siege of this city!" Toph yelled furiously.

"Liar! It was firebenders that took over this city, slaughtered all the people, trapped us here forever! I'm going to take vengeance on him, he's a firebender and the Firelord! He'll pay for what his people have done to us," the spirit swore.

"Then you're just going to have to go through me," Toph smirked, taking a fighting stance. "Come you son of a bitch, let's see if you can die twice."

Zuko hated this feeling of being helpless. "Toph tell me what's going on!"

"Do what I say Zuko! Stay behind me!"

The spirit lashed out at her, faster than any live person could come and headed in for a punch strike! Toph blocked him and made the rock beneath him crash into him, sending him to the side. There was an advantage Toph had—in order for the spirit to hit her he couldn't be intangible—which meant he could hit her, but she could hit him right back. And for the first time in a fight, Toph could _see _her opponent. Close combat was now a possibility.

She took now attacked him. Her kicks hit him in the chest and her punches landed in his face. Finally the ghost landed an elbow strike onto her throat making her stumble back and gag. "Toph!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Jump out of the way!" she croaked. She saw the ghost now advance towards Zuko and grab a shard of shattered glass. "Now Zuko!"

The Firelord hurried and jumped back, his shirt getting slit slightly. Any closer and his guts would be falling out of his stomach from the sharp glass strike. Zuko couldn't see the ghost, but he could see the shard of glass he was holding. At least this gave him a faint idea of where the ghost was. Zuko back flipped into the air, his hands becoming aflame as he did, and when his feet touched the ground he sent out a raging torrent of flames!

Toph was once again on her feet and she could see that Zuko's flames had scorched the ghost. "Enough of this!" she screamed angrily. "We can fight all day, you can try and kill us both! But let's get something straight, if you kill me or kill him I will personally give you _hell _if I'm dead or alive. So go ahead, kill me. I'll fight you dead or alive." She took her dagger hidden in her waist that Iroh gave her. "Make your decision dead boy."

The ghost stared at her wide eyed. He then smiled. "You're one tough bitch." He dropped the shard of glass. "Why have you two even come here?"

"We're looking for someone," Toph answered warily. She still held her dagger out.

"My name is Feng. It's okay, I won't hurt you now, you've earned my respect." He laughed and looked at Toph. "Well at least, you have. I still don't like the firebender."

"The feeling is mutual," Zuko sneered. He walked next to Toph, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," she answered, putting away her dagger.

Zuko's eyes grew wide. _That dagger… that can't be the same one from my… no… no that was just a nightmare. That's impossible_.

Feng crossed his arms. "Who is it you two are looking for?"

"That's none of your damn business," Zuko answered.

"Fine, fine, whatever."

"Feng! Please tell me you didn't attack these two!" came a new voice.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Akemi? Did you follow us?"

The little girl suddenly appeared beside Feng. "I couldn't help it. I wanted to make sure you two were okay. I can't believe you tried to kill them Feng! You're such a meanie!"

"Let's go," Zuko whispered in Toph's ear. She nodded in agreement, and the two turned their backs and started to walk off.

"Hey! Wait! I could help you find whoever you're looking for!" Feng called. "I know this city inside and out."

"You just tried to kill us, why should we believe you want to help us?" Zuko asked irritably.

"Fine, whatever, if you don't want my help I won't help you. But look, you two are alive. The reason I found you guys was because I could sense your presence. Other ghosts will sense it too. And they'll attack you, just like I did. The minute they find out you're a firebender they'll try to kill you. If you let Akemi and me come with you… we'll mask your presence."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Do you really want to risk not?" Feng asked. He sighed. "Look… I'm sorry okay. I'm fueled by grief and vengeance. You don't know what everyone in this city has been through. We were all murdered by the Firenation. We can't move on… we're trapped. Something is stopping us from going to the light, from going to heaven."

"Please," Akemi said in a small voice. "When we're with you it feels like we're still alive."

Zuko sighed. "Alright. Fine. If it means less trouble. Toph?"

"What's one more dead body to look at?" she asked sarcastically. "Fine, whatever. On one condition… you two explain just what in the hell happened to this city."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really, really, really SORRY! I know I said I'd update Friday and I'm two days late. Where I live there's major storming so my internet was knocked out. I didn't get a chance to finish this chapter, and I'm really sorry for the delay. To make it up I tried to make the chapter long. **

**A big thanks to my reviewers: Justadreamer15, BitterChant, dasserk, Shiina Yuki, Sepsis, and Kayleigh. I appreciate it all very much! **

**I am hoping to update Friday. I'm going to try my very best! Please review, and thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Author's Note: Hey guys… I just wanted to apologize for not updating. Really, I'm sorry for taking over a month I don't know what happened! Time got away from me, I got busy… I'm really sorry. I just pray you didn't forget about this story -.- **

**I suggest reading the previous chapter before reading this one to refresh your memory. And in the flashback of what happened to Taku is in **_**italics**_** and is from Akemi's point of view. When the flashback is over it will go back to my usual third person. **

**As a warning this chapter is kind of dark and has language. **

**~X~X~X~**

"It happened thirty-two years ago," Akemi murmured softly. "Thirty-two years ago our lives ended and our beautiful city crumpled."

_They attacked early in the morning on the first day of summer. There were hundreds of fire benders and they immediately began to kill our people. The streets became filled with dead bodies and blood, with our once beautiful buildings being burned and destroyed. _

_The mayor of our town begged the Fire Nation General to stop, told him we'd do anything to stop the killing, but the General was an evil man. He said his orders were straight from Firelord Azulon to kill and destroy. It was horrible. I saw my friends get slaughtered and burned._

_My daddy told me to hide and to stay hidden in my room. But then a fire bender came into our house and started fighting with daddy. I saw him get burned and fall down, never getting back up again. I shrieked in fright. The fire bender turned. He walked closer and closer to my bed. And then I saw him—it was the Fire General. I'll never forget his face. He had a long deep scar running down the middle of his right eye. _

_I was lucky my death was quick. A quick slash with a sword to my stomach and I was gone. I remember darkness; swirling black darkness. Some of my friends, like Feng, were with me in my darkness but that didn't make things much better. We were scared and some were angry beyond humanity. _

_And then in that darkness we saw the Fire Nation General return. He laughed—a laugh I'll never forget—and then said to everyone in the darkness, "You belong to me now." _

_That was when the darkness disappeared. We could see our city once again. We could walk about our city in all of its destruction, we could touch, we could talk, we could see… but we couldn't __leave__. That was when we came to the horrifying realization that we were trapped within the walls of the city. We couldn't move on, we couldn't go to the light we were prisoners in this place. _

_And we've been prisoners. All. This. Time. _

**~X~X~X~**

Zuko couldn't believe the story Akemi had just told him. He felt fully aware of just how damned this city truly was. He felt like he knew this General. He once knew a General with a long scar down his right eye…

"Toph, we need to talk," Zuko then said urgently. He turned to Feng and Akemi. "In private if you two don't mind."

"Don't get too far from us otherwise we won't be able to shield you," Feng reminded.

The Firelord nodded and grabbed the small earth bender by her wrist and pulled her along to the side of the building in the shadows where the sun didn't shine. Toph already knew what he was going to say, "You want to free the people of this town, don't you?"

His mouth was already open to say that but she had taken the words right out of him. "How'd you know?"

"You're Mr. Do The Right Thing, of course I knew." Toph's brow furrowed. "There's something you're not telling me," she suddenly accused. "Agni… Zuko… do you know who Akemi was talking about? Do you know the Fire General she was referring to?"

Zuko hesitated. "I think I know him. I think his name is Sato Hayashi. He was my grandfather Azulon's right hand when Azulon was Firelord. When my father became Firelord after Azulon died Sato retired. I never liked him from the beginning but I had no idea he'd be capable of… this."

"Why do you think he's trapping all these dead souls? He's keeping them locked up inside this city, why?"

"I don't know."

"Your best guess?"

Zuko groaned and leaned his back against the wall. "When I was younger, back before I was a banished prince I would sneak into meetings between my father as the Firelord and the other Fire Generals. I was just a kid I was curious and meddlesome."

Toph rolled her eyes. "All kids are, get to the point."

"Patience," Zuko scolded. His brows furrowed. The burn on his face started to tingle. "A long time ago… I can remember them holding a meeting… it was the last meeting Sato attended as a General before retiring." Images flashed through Zuko's mind and he tried his hardest to concentrate. The burn mark tingled even more. She could sense his struggle. "Sato was trying to propose a new way of dealing with the nations. He said that with every city we conquer, we slaughter mercilessly and trap their souls."

"Like what happened here thirty-two years ago," Toph murmured.

"My father didn't approve. He said he wanted to leave survivors to take as captives. He was repulsed at Sato's suggestion. But… I can remember… Sato saying that if you trap the dead… if you trap the dead… they'd become your army even in the spirit world. Even in death."

"That's why Taku is the way it is!" Toph exclaimed. "When Sato dies he'll have his own army even in death. That's why no one in this city is free. He's trapped them." Her hands went into fists and Zuko could've sworn a rock flew by somewhere far off. "We need to free them, Zuko," Toph said through gritted teeth. "No one should be trapped even in death."

"I know, alright? But I'm not just concerned for my mother and these people."

"What else has you concerned?"

"I'm concerned for _us_!" he hissed. Her eyes widened. "Haven't you felt it? Haven't you felt that paranoia sweep over you? I feel just as trapped as the dead!"

"Yes," Toph admitted. "I have… but I'm mainly worried about you, Zuko." He thought he imagined her saying the last part. Toph? Worried? About him? She purposely tilted her head down so her long bangs blocked her eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You've already been hurt… so much over since the end of the war… and I—"

Her sentence was never finished. Zuko had leaned down and gently placed his lips over her own. He was touched. How was it he was more blind than she was? Toph truly cared for him. And for that, he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back a few centimeters and moved his lips to her ear. "Thank you," he murmured breathlessly. And then in a quick moment he was a couple feet away from her. She stood there in utter shock. "We'll continue our mission but at the first sight of danger we'll call it off."

_Regain composure, regain composure_, Toph told herself. She then scoffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever." She walked back towards Feng and Akemi. Even though Zuko couldn't see them, Toph could see the two young ghosts knowing smirks. "Say a word, and I'll have your fucking head." Feng and Akemi immediately stopped smirking.

"Actually, while you and Zuko were talking I chatted with Feng. He says he knows how to get to your mother," Akemi said happily. She was the only happy one of the group.

"You guys shoulda told me you were trying to find Ursa. She's not far from here," Feng added.

_Could this really be happening? Could we really be close to finding my mom? _Zuko thought. As happy as that news made him, his paranoia doubled. He looked beside him to see Toph. _Whatever happens… _the Firelord told himself _she must be safe. _

**~X~X~X~**

It had been five hours of wandering through the city with Feng leading them. The group stayed close to the perimeter and near the wall. "I thought you said she was close," Toph huffed irritably to the ghost.

Feng rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, but this is a pretty good sized city!"

"Look Feng! Up there! Is that the house Lady Ursa stays in?" Akemi pointed. Zuko looked up and could see a small building that wasn't as caved in or destroyed and hidden within the shadows. Zuko started to run from anticipation until Toph earth bended the ground slightly and made the earth cover his feet. He nearly fell down.

"Spirits Toph, what was that for?" Zuko demanded angrily.

"Akemi should go in first," Toph said simply. "This could be a trap. Don't let your excitement blind you Princess." The Firelord growled and swore under his breath. She was right. He knew that.

"Fine," he spat. "Hurry up Akemi!"

"Okay!" the little girl spirit exclaimed. "Wait here." Toph saw her disappear.

The earth bender rubbed her eyes and swore profane curse words under her breath. Her fears were becoming realized: she didn't sense a presence inside that building. Was Lady Ursa truly dead?

_Ten long minutes later…_

"She only wishes to see Zuko," Akemi said, suddenly reappearing from nowhere. "Don't worry, she's inside, there's nothing to worry about."

Zuko stood up and looked to Toph. "Wait here," he said. "Please, just wait here."

"Don't worry about me, Sparky," Toph replied.

"At the first sign of danger—"

"Just go," she interrupted.

Zuko nodded. He took in a huge breath and walked into the small building. It was pitch black. He made a small flame illuminate his hand. And that was when he saw her—his mother. She was standing at the end of the room, looking the same as she did when he last saw her as a small boy. Tears brimmed the eye that wasn't burned. "Mom?"

The woman who he yearned to meet for so long smiled. "My son," she said. Her arms reached out. Zuko found his strength and walked to her, hugging his mother close. Her Fire Nation robes smelled as he remembered. Her embrace was comforting to him. But that secure feeling he felt—that feeling he had been dreaming of since his mother disappeared—when his beloved mother whispered four little words. "_You shouldn't have come." _

**~X~X~X~**

Her nerves were set at ease. She could sense a presence that wasn't just Zuko's. The only puzzling thing was why she didn't sense Ursa at first, why it took ten minutes until she felt something. But Toph was happy Ursa was alive. She sensed her presence.

But then an odd thing happened. The presence got closer. She hadn't moved from her spot.

Closer. Closer. Closer.

Toph took a defensive fighting stance. "Who's here?" she questioned.

A ghost? No. She couldn't sense ghost.

This presence was alive. It was coming closer.

"Miss Toph, what's wrong?" Akemi asked.

The Blind Bandit didn't answer. It was coming closer. Getting faster. Her clouded eyes widened. Behind her! Quickly Toph stomped her foot, making the ground behind her cave in.

_Bam!_

It was too late. There was already a knife in her back.

"Surprise," Lee chuckled.

**Author's Note: **

**Oh noes! Yes. So Toph was tricked because she thought the alive presence was Ursa when in fact it was Lee. And he's an assassin so he knows how to move quick. **

**Once again I am really, terribly, awfully, sorry for not updating. Really. I suck. But I updated so I don't anymore, right? OH I'M SORRY! Please review (please) and thank you for reading. **

**Now I'm going to go eat some chips and wallow in my sorrow. Haha just kidding. I am going to eat chips though.**

**~Luna **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **

**Quick Author's Note:**

**I just wanted to say thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, especially after my hiatus. It means a lot to me as a writer. Everyone who has looked at this story, read it, reviewed it, favorite it, all of you are awesome. Momo is awesome. Ha ha just had to throw that in there. **

**~X~X~X~**

He heard her sharp scream. "Toph!"

Ursa's arm tightened around her son. "Stay with me," she begged, "please don't go after your friend it's too late for her!"

"What do you mean it's too late? Let me go!" he shouted, finally breaking her hold on him. His amber eyes were wide. "Where's the door I came in? Where's the exit?" It was all gone. The door was gone. The room was just black. Zuko could only see his mother.

"I can't let you join her," Ursa said solemnly. "Please understand that—"

Quickly the Firelord took out his hidden sword. The last thing he ever expected was to point it at his very own mother. It killed him to do so—but she was keeping him from Toph—and the little blind girl he had grown so close to needed him. _Now. _"Understand this," Zuko said in a heartless and cold tone, "I need to help Toph. And you will let me go."

**~X~X~X~**

"Surprise," Lee chuckled. He had shoved the knife far into Toph's back. He hit major organs. Her eyes lulled to the back of her head and the blind bandit fell to her knees and on the ground. The assassin towered over the petite girl, his shadow blocking the sun from shining on her. "And here I thought you'd be a challenge," he smiled.

Crouching down Lee looked carefully at Toph. "But you know why you were easy?" he asked, knowing full well he wouldn't receive an answer. "Because you let yourself get weak. I saw how you looked at the Firelord when I and my colleagues were on the boat with you. You let the banished prince Zuko get to you and for that you became weak." He took his knife out of her and wiped her crimson blood off his blade with a white rag.

"Don't worry though," he said with a smirk in his husky voice. "You see little blind girl, my crew we're part of the Radicals. And our leader he wants your Zuko's head. And he's going to get it; because now you're out of the picture." He laughed again and stood up, putting away his knife. Lee then turned around and began to walk off, leaving Toph in a crumpled bloody heap on the ground.

That was his fourth mistake. His first was stabbing Toph. His second was insulting her and calling her a little blind girl. His third was saying Zuko would be dead as well. And his fifth was assuming. Assuming what?

That Toph Bei Fong the greatest earth bender in the world would die that easily.

Minutes passed. Hours passed. Days passed. She wasn't sure. She just remembered being in darkness. Was this the darkness Akemi was talking about? Was this the same darkness everyone in Taku felt when they died? Most importantly, did this mean she was dead?

"Hello, Toph."

The Blind Bandit turned around. She saw a tall woman with dark brown umber hair, soft eyes and a sad expression across her worn face. "Lady Ursa."

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

"Zuko looks just like you."

The woman smiled for a moment. "My son has grown into a fine young man. I can't even begin to describe my pride for my son."

Toph didn't feel like wasting time. She was surrounded by darkness and could quite possibly be dead. "Where am I?" she asked impatiently.

"You're where I was seven years ago when I was banished," Ursa answered.

The sixteen year old girl growled. "Which is where?"

"The brink of the dead and the living."

"What? Am I dead or not!"

"That depends Toph, if your body can recuperate from its knife wound. You were injured and went into the black. You're not connected to your body. If you survive you'll go back to the living."

"If I die?"

Ursa's eyes filled with immeasurable sorrow. "You'll become like me," she murmured softly.

Toph's heart sank. She knew it. She knew deep down Zuko's mother was dead but she prayed that wasn't true. She knew that if Ursa was dead how much it'd break his heart. As much as she didn't want to believe it, hoped that wasn't the case, she knew deep down she was right. There was a long silence. "You're trapped, aren't you?" Toph asked.

"Yes."

"You can't leave this place?"

"No."

"Then tell me how. Tell me how you're trapped here, if you weren't even here when the Fire General placed a curse upon this place."

"Because when I ran away from Ozai I came to this city. When I was climbing the wall to get over I pricked my finger and—"

"Your blood got on the wall?" Toph then remembered when her and Zuko got in the city she was running her fingertips along the wall. Her blood got on it and then the wall opened as if it were magic.

"It was your blood that bound you," Ursa then answered. "You became prisoner to this city and a slave just like all the ghosts the minute you bled onto that cursed wall."

"But… Zuko didn't get cut. Is his fate the same as mine? Is he bound here as well?"

"That's why I've come to you, Toph. We must talk about my son."

**~X~X~X~**

He couldn't run to her fast enough. "Toph!" Zuko screamed. He skidded to a stop and fell to his knees beside her. She was on her stomach and her back was facing him so he could see the wound. "Toph," he cried, tears freely coming down his cheeks, even the side with his scar.

"We don't know what happened! A man suddenly came out of nowhere!" Akemi's voice cried.

"Leave us!" Zuko ordered, his voice as harsh as thunder in a lightning storm. The young man then picked her up and held her bridal style, walking into one of the torn down houses in the city. She was still breathing but barely. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled under his breath, his tear drops falling on her pale skin. He was losing her.

The sadness he felt when he lost Mai was coming back to him. Now he was going to lose Toph. But somehow—somehow—losing her was more unbearable. He couldn't live without her. She was his salvation. When Mai died it was Toph and Iroh that kept Zuko from losing his sanity and going into darkness… but now for him to lose Toph? No… that couldn't happen. He loved his Uncle dearly, but that wasn't enough.

The Firelord held the Blind Bandit close to him, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He could feel her pulse fading. It wasn't fair. He lost Mai. Why Toph? Why her? Why did he have to lose her too? It wasn't fair!

But then something inside Zuko snapped. Inside his desperation and his despair he finally came to a realization, and a fire ignited inside of him.

He wouldn't let her die!

He promised he'd get her to safety. When he cradled Toph in his arms after her attack with Xing her swore he'd get her to safety. And that's what he was going to do. He wasn't going to accept her demise.

Zuko lifted his arm and shut his eyes, concentrating, focusing, trying to block out his emotions in order to help her. And finally, a spark ignited between his index finger and his middle finger, a blue electric lightning bolt. With precision he brought his hand down onto Toph's chest and gave her a shock. He was jolting her back to life.

She gave him no response. He jolted her again. Still nothing. "Please Toph," he murmured into her hair. "I need you." Zuko kissed her softly and brought his hand down on her a third time and jolted her.

And then her eyes whirred open! Toph jumped back, literally ten feet back, and fell to her knees breathing erratically. "Zuko!" she screamed. She realized she was alive. "You saved me," she murmured.

"Toph," he said. "Toph who stabbed you?"

"I'm alive," she muttered, as if in a trance. She stood up and went next to Zuko. "It was one of the men from Takeo's crew."

"No, not Takeo, he couldn't have—"

"Sparky," Toph interrupted, "Takeo and his crew, they're Radicals. And they think they've killed me and now they want to kill you."

"Then we have to go find them and stop them. We have to get out of this damned city."

She remained silent. _I'm not going anywhere_.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh-em-gee! Alright so there are probably 3-4 chapters left before this story comes to a close. Just letting you guys know. Again, thank you to my reviewers; Bitterchant, thedarkestnerd, Anonymous Chibi, KiwiMerino, and bellaluna88, it all means so much :D **

**I WILL UPDATE! DO NOT LOSE HOPE! Thank you for reading and please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Get You to Safety**

**Chapter Ten**

**{Quick Warning: This chapter has language}**

**~X~X~X~**

Takeo knew something was wrong the minute Lee returned. "How was your scouting mission? Did you locate Zuko and the Bei Fong girl?" Jiang asked. The smirk on Lee's face told Takeo everything.

"Better," he laughed, "I killed that little girl myself."

"What!" Chiyo shrieked. "You killed her?"

"That was our mission wasn't it?"

"You _IDIOT!_ Now Zuko knows we're here! Not only have you screwed our entirely plan but you didn't even talk to us. You didn't even inform us! We're a team Lee, damn it, you're not all alone! Whether you like it or not you're a Radical!" Chiyo yelled.

"Oh? So I'm supposed to take orders from _him?_" Lee asked, pointing to Takeo. "I still don't know why Boss assigned you as the head of this mission! You have no guts! You're useless!"

"Lee, calm down," Jiang said, trying to stop him.

"No," Lee argued. He pulled out the same dagger he used to stab Toph and pointed it at Takeo. "You're not in control of me! I only follow orders from the ones with balls! Fight me Takeo, fight me and prove to me you're worth listening to!"

"Knock it off Lee!" Chiyo yelled.

"You're always so quick to take his side, aren't you Chiyo?" His dagger now pointed at the female of the group. "Funny how you're supposed to be the smartest but you're the brainless."

"That's enough, Lee." For the first time Takeo spoke. "I will not fight you. You're going to leave this city, you're off the mission."

Mocking laughter. "And you're going to make me?"

"Only if I have to."

"Well then Takeo, come on and fight me." Lee grinned as he charged straight at the young man, his blade pointed at his throat!

"No!" Chiyo screamed.

In one swift movement Takeo dodged to the side, his hands aflame, and sent a rage of fiery fury straight into Lee's back! The assassin slammed into the ground, his whole backside red and burned. He turned over and tried to stab Takeo again, but by that time Takeo had his own secret sword in his hand. One quick swipe and Lee's hand was cut clean off.

"You fucker!" Lee howled. His blood spewed out of his chopped wrist as his severed hand fell to the ground in a bloody heap. Lee's screams filled the air and Takeo took a fistful of his hair and with one arm lifted the bloody man to his eye level.

The look in Takeo's eyes made Lee stop screaming in sheer terror. "Leave now. Or I'll cut off your whole fucking arm."

That was all Takeo had to say, and Lee was running off towards the wall of the city, a trail of blood following him. Chiyo and Jiang stood there helpless. Never in her life had Chiyo seen Takeo do such a heartless task. Yes, Lee deserved it, but… he cut his hand off.

The three watched as the assassin ran and as he started to climb over the mysterious wall. Higher and higher. He was at the top. Then, as Lee prepared to jump off the wall—as he prepared to leave the city— he fell to his knees and screamed. Before the three's eyes Lee's skin burned off, the life in him was drained away, his bones shriveled, and all the blood in his body spewed out of him. He would've fallen down dead if there was anything left in his body to fall. He died in a matter of seconds.

**~X~X~X~**

The small earth bender had just about used every curse word known to man, even going as far as combining ones that most don't combine. Toph was pissed. Royally. Not only was she too weak to fight, (and even she had to admit that) but Zuko had gone off to find Takeo and his crew by himself. He went by himself. She screamed and demanded he let her go with him, even getting frustrated enough to throw large rocks at him.

So why was Toph still 'safe' inside an abandoned house? Akemi and Feng were babysitting her. Yeah, only ghosts can babysit someone as wrathful as Toph Bei Fong because she can't kill them, they're already dead. Every time she tried to escape Feng the ghost would send her back, and every time she punched or threw rocks Akemi would go intangible.

"You guys can't keep me prisoner!" Toph screamed. She angrily kicked the wall of the room, making a huge chunk fly off.

"Miss Toph please calm down! We're doing this to keep you safe! Zuko wants you to be safe."

Another loud tantrum slam. "I'm not worth saving!" Toph yelled. "I'm already fucked, don't you understand? I'm already a fucking goner!" She slumped down to the floor and leaned against the wall, still banging her fist against the hard surface. "I'm already fucked," she groaned.

"Toph, what happened?" Feng asked. "Why are you talking like that?"

"That curse the Fire General put on this city years ago? Yeah, well, it wasn't just meant for you dead ones. It works on the living too."

"No! Don't tell me you're cursed like us!" Akemi shrieked. "Miss Toph, how?"

"Because when Sparky and I first got here there were no openings or gates. I put my hand on the wall and it cut me, my blood got on the wall, and it opened. My blood, my own fucking blood, it sealed me in this place. If I leave I die." Feng and Akemi remained silent. Toph's eyes were shut, she didn't want to see the two dead children. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Her wall was breaking. "Please…" she whispered. "Zuko is everything to me. I can't stand the thought of him dying. I know I have to die… but I'll die for Zuko."

She realized something she should have a long time ago. _I love him_.

"Toph…" Feng trailed off. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me. I don't want sympathy I want your help."

"Miss Toph," Akemi began. "There was another ability that ghosts can do. It was something we never told you about, or I didn't at least, just because I've never tried it."

"What?"

"As ghosts we can… animate you… as if you were our puppet. We'd be in your body. You would still be in control, you'd still be able to earth bend and move."

"Then what's the point?"

"Miss Toph if I go into you… you'd be able to see from my sight. You wouldn't be blind."

There was a long moment of silence. She had been blind her own life. She spent sixteen years proving she didn't need sight and she did a damn good job proving it. But now… now… she was presented with the opportunity to see, to see something other than her world of black? "This better not hurt," Toph growled. "So hurry up."

"We really do need to hurry," Feng agreed. "Remember when we warned you what danger can come out at night?"

_When it's nighttime the streets outside become dangerous. Spirits like me roam around, except some of them aren't very friendly. They're angry spirits and they're mean. The reason I found you guys was because I could sense your presence. Other ghosts will sense it too. And they'll attack you, just like I did. _

Flashbacks of when Feng and Akemi warned Toph flashed through the earth bender's mind. She knew it had to be almost sunset. "We need to hurry!"

**~X~X~X~**

Chiyo hadn't peeled her eyes from Takeo. He stood there at his full height, breathing heavily, hands clenched into fists. "Love…" she trailed off. Carefully she walked passed dangerous lines and put a hand on his shoulder. "Takeo."

He turned his head to hers. For a moment she thought he'd lean in and capture her lips with his. But instead his hands went on her shoulders—his grip so tight—and _SHOVE!_

Suddenly she found herself flying onto the ground and a torrent of orange flame shooting towards them! "How dare you!" came an enraged shout. Her eyes flitted up and her jaw dropped when she saw the Firelord himself standing a few yards away in a fighting stance. Her head immediately whipped to Takeo, and she saw he wasn't burned that badly.

"My Lord, you must listen to me, I didn't—"

"Don't you fucking _dare_ call me 'lord'! I trusted you Takeo! You were my friend! And this whole time you've been backstabbing me, you've betrayed me!" Zuko yelled. His amber eyes had no mercy. "It's because of you I almost lost someone who's so important you can't even imagine."

_Bei Fong isn't dead? _Chiyo thought. "Listen Zuko, Takeo didn't attack Bei Fong, it was our teammate who went out of—"

"I don't care who attacked her. You all want me dead, don't you?" Zuko interrupted. He pointed to Takeo. "We're all fire benders, aren't we? Radical or not we're bound by our roots of the Fire Nation tradition. Well, I'm the Firelord, and I _challenge_ you to an Agni Kai. To the death!"

"No!" Chiyo screamed. She turned to Takeo, "Please, don't do this!"

"Takeo, it's three on one, we can take him!" Jiang exclaimed.

"**No.**" The force in the young man's voice was law. "I fight Firelord Zuko myself. I don't care if I'm a Radical or not, I will fight with my honor. I may have not lived with it, but I will die with it. You two will not interfere." Before stepping towards Zuko, Takeo looked at Chiyo for what could be the final time. "We both know why we joined the Radicals. We joined because Boss captured and threatened to kill our daughter if we didn't. But if I die Chiyo, don't be afraid. You're not a murderer. Don't deceive yourself and tell yourself you are."

Although Takeo just admitted he joined the evil group because of his daughter's safety, Zuko still felt the rage from them almost killing Toph.

The two stood a few feet away from each other, each with their hands up in guard, eyes focused on the other. Zuko made the first move. He lashed out with a left punch and as Takeo shifted right Zuko's right hand blew out fire! Takeo dodged the flame attack and shot his own round of fire towards the prince. It was like the two were dancing, one would move left, one would move right, but with each step red and orange flames would ignite between them.

Chiyo couldn't bear to see this. The whole time she told herself she wanted the Firelord dead, she wanted things back to the way they used to be, when the Fire Nation was the prestigious nation. She was lying to herself. She never wanted any of this. Their Boss kidnapped her daughter, told her if her and Takeo didn't serve him in the Radicals that her little girl would die. She never wanted a life of killing. A life of assassination. She just…

Takeo fell to the ground face first with a huge burn mark on his back!

Zuko stood over him. The goal in the Agni Kai was to knock the opponent off-balance and incapacitate them with a final blow. This duel was to the death. The final blow would be fatal. The preferred finishing move is generally a direct fire blast to the face.

Takeo turned over stomach up, and Zuko lifted his arm for a final blow.

"Zuko!"

Chiyo's head snapped and she saw the little Bei Fong girl running towards them. This sudden distraction gave Takeo enough time to get to his feet. _Thank spirits. _

**~X~X~X~**

This new vision was overwhelming! It was incredible! It was also passing by in a fast blur, because Toph was earth bending her way to Zuko as fast as she could. Akemi had animated her, although Toph was still in control of her body, the only thing Akemi allowed her was sight (and Toph could hear the little girl's thoughts inside her head). Feng trailed close behind them.

And then she saw him. She knew it was him. He was the most wonderful thing she ever hoped to have seen in her life. His eyes, such furious passion inside those amber orbs, the strength of his body, and the scar… the scar was what made him Zuko. His scar made him even more handsome to her. It then hit her he was in a fight. No… not a fight, if it truly was a fight the girl and the other guy would fight him as well. He was just fighting one.

_He's in an Agni Kai, _Toph realized. "Zuko!" she exclaimed. His head snapped up and he saw her, his face immediately going into anger and shock. The momentary emotion splayed across his face vanished when he once again locked in combat with the other man. "You've got to stop Sparky, it's going to be dark soon."

"Get back Toph. Leave!" Zuko hissed. He nearly dodged a punch from his opponent.

She growled. "Just pick back up this stupid fight in the morning! Zuko, it's dangerous to be out at night." Not that it mattered much now, the skies were already dark and the moon was starting to shine down onto them. The Firelord ignored the Blind Bandit.

And then, as if fate knew it had bad timing, the ground started to shake vigorously. Everyone wobbled unsteadily but Toph, and with a firm stomp she bended the ground under Zuko to make him stand next to her. Before he could yell at her a black smoke began to rise and out from the smoke came a huge deformed monster. It was at least the size of a Fire Nation blimp, it's body materialized with the black smoke but somehow solid, and beady red eyes staring at them.

"Don't tell me, those are the big bad meanie spirits you were warning us about?" Toph asked.

"Yeah," Feng nodded. "Unfortunately."

**Author's Note:**

**Whoot! This chapter is hot off the grill. Wow. So if there are any grammatical errors or it seems rushed, I'm sorry. I'm just excited to get this published, you know? You don't know? You do know? You don't know if you know? **

**LOL! Okay, so thank you to my reviewers Lightning the Raptor, Justadreamer15, akaypapillion, BitterChant, and dasserk. All of your review was so kind and inspiring. And I don't know how soon until this is over. Maybe 3-4 chapters, but I do recall in chapter one saying this was supposed to be a 5-6 chapter story. And that didn't happen, did it? ;D So who knows. The point is, I'm bound and determined to finish it, and when I do I will jump up and down victoriously and buy myself a frosty from Wendy's. **

**Anyway, please review and thank you SO much for reading!**

**~Luna**

**P.S. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter ten of another story, so I'm really sorry for that! Thank you ihateyou but iloveyou and Lightning the Raptor for pointing that out! How embarrassing! And I'm sorry for your disappointment! Gaaaah _****  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Get You To Safety**

**Chapter Eleven**

**~X~X~X~**

It was a spirit monster. It was huge, it was snarling, it was staring at them (Zuko particularly) with raging eyes. It was in for the kill. It couldn't be reasoned with… and it lashed out first!

With inhumane speed a long black claw grew out of the spirit and smacked down on the group like it was a fly swatter. With quick thinking Toph stomped the earth and lifted a shield of hard ground to block the spirit's arm! It crushed the rock above them making dust fly everywhere. Everyone spread out, Chiyo and Takeo running one way, Jiang another, Toph and Zuko another.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Toph demanded.

"It's never been done!" Feng exclaimed. "You're the first ones to go up against it!"

"Where's the spirit?" Chiyo asked aloud. Takeo and Zuko made their hands go aflame, the orange glow being the only light in the dark night.

Toph knew she had to stay close to Zuko in order to see where the spirit was. She couldn't see with her earth bending anyway, the monster wasn't on the ground he was floating. An idea struck the Blind Bandit. She lifted her hands above her head, making the dust that settled down on the earth fly up in the air. Her eyes closed. _Concentrate_.

…

_Concentrate Toph, find him!_

…

_There! _

As she located him the spirit had lunged in with another attack! Zuko pushed Toph down and with the hand he used to light up the night he sent out the fire in attack! As the Firelord did that, the assassin Jiang had climbed on a roof and jumped off, landing on the spirit. Jiang pulled out his hidden sword and stabbed!

The spirit howled, but it sounded more annoyed than anything. Three legs on each side suddenly sprang out from its body so it looked like a deformed six legged spider. Jiang was still on top of it and tried to stab it more, but the monster knocked him off with a powerful kick.

"We can't kill something that's already dead!" Zuko exclaimed. He looked at Toph. "Do you have any ideas as to wha—ah—"

"What? Zuko? What?" Toph demanded. With his fire in his hand he saw her eyes were a beautiful dark color of jade. It wasn't clouded over. The orbs were huge and looking straight at him. "Zuko?"

"Wow," he mumbled.

Still not having a clue what got into him, Toph rolled her eyes and got into a fighting stance. "We have an issue here, Sparky!"

And just like that he was out of his temporary surprise. "Right," he agreed. "Like I said, how do we kill something that's already dead?"

They both knew the answer.

"You don't," Feng answered.

The monster then started crawling towards them with the same speed, its mouth baring large fangs as sharp as swords. Toph earth bended a boulder towards it but the spirit simply crunched the rock down with its teeth and continued charging. The two jumped out of the way not a second afterwards, but as Zuko was dodging his leg got scathed by one of its fangs. He barely got away with not being eaten, had he not turned his body away.

They both landed hard on the ground. Toph still wasn't a hundred-percent from fighting from her stab wound from Lee. She could feel the blood slowly seep out of her bandage; her wound had opened up again. The spirit then took a break off of Zuko and Toph and went after Chiyo and Takeo.

_Akemi? _Toph thought. The little girl was still animating her body.

_Yes Miss Toph?_ Came the reply.

_What do you fear most? _

_I fear that I'll be trapped forever and won't see a heaven. _

_Is that what every spirit in this city fears? That they won't see a heaven? _

_I think so. But we've lived in darkness for so long some of us have forgotten what heaven is. _

That was all Toph needed to hear. She forced herself onto her feet, getting into another fighting stance. She then saw Zuko and the other assassins locked in a fight. Zuko had taken out his twin swords and was on top of the spirit slashing him, while Takeo, Chiyo and Jiang were down on the ground shooting fire and running from the monster's own attacks.

Suddenly Zuko was bucked off the monster and the spirit brought down his mouth towards the other three! It was going to bite Chiyo but suddenly Jiang pushed her out of the way—

"_NO!"_

**Crunch! **

Between the spirit's fangs Jiang was bit down. He died immediately. His blood spewed everywhere and the spirit spit what was left of his body off somewhere. "No!" Chiyo screamed. She tried running in rage but Takeo held her back. "Let me go!"

"You'll die too!" Takeo grunted as he held her down.

_We've lived in darkness so long some of us have forgotten what heaven is._

Toph turned towards Zuko. "Surround him in fire!" she shouted.

"What?"

"Surround the spirit in flames!"

Zuko didn't question her and with as much strength as he had he shot out orange flames around the spirit! Takeo helped him and created fire as well, and soon a wall of fire surrounded the monster. It seemed stumped; it only roared and didn't try to break free.

Toph took one brave breath… and then jumped through the flames and in the ring of fire with the spirit. "Toph! No!" Zuko yelled.

**~X~X~X~**

The spirit eyed her with red fury. It began to stalk back and forth, ready to lunge and attack her. Toph remained still. She carefully reached behind her back and grabbed the secret dagger Iroh gave her. "Listen to me beasty," she commanded.

A loud angry snarl. The monster made no advance towards her however.

"You're afraid that's all," Toph said. "You can't understand what has happened. Why this city you have loved so much causes you so much pain."

Another growl but no advances. It was listening. The spirit was listening. Both the spirit and Toph didn't notice Zuko had stepped into the wall of fire as well. The Firelord made no sudden movements and remained still, the edges of the flames licking his arms but causing no pain.

"You killed someone," Toph said. "And now his fate is yours. Now he's trapped like you. If you kill us, we'll all be trapped like you." Bravely the Bei Fong girl took steps towards the spirit. It snarled but made no attack. Now she was only a few yards away. Dangerously close. "If you leave us alone… we'll help you… we'll try and set your soul free." Her eyes were locked with its. "We'll help you find peace… we'll help you find a heaven."

The snarling deceased. And the spirits edged closer to Toph, making Zuko take back out his swords. But the spirit stopped a few inches away from the girl's face. Its eyes were wide. And then it disappeared. Vanished. _Gone_.

"Toph," Zuko said carefully.

She turned around. "Zuko." The wall of fire blazed around them.

"Why did you come here? You were supposed to stay back there."

"When have I ever done what people tell me to do?" she smirked. She once again looked at the nineteen years old standing a few yards from her. The wall of fire evaporated as well and Chiyo could be seen kneeling over and crying about Jiang, while Takeo stood as still as a statue.

"I'll understand if you still want to continue the Agni Kai and kill me," Takeo began, "But I just wanted to tell you that—"

"Did your Boss really kidnap your daughter?" Zuko interrupted.

There was a silence.

"Yes," Takeo said softly. "But if it weren't for that reason I would've never wanted to kill you… I never even wanted to be a Radical. Our leader has forced most of us to rebel against you and we're afraid of him." He looked at the ground and back up at the Firelord. "But I'm not afraid anymore. And I will not carry out this mission to kill you."

To say that Takeo hadn't been Zuko's friend for three years would be a lie. Even though he betrayed him in a way, he never pretended to be his friend. "Then I will not kill you as well," Zuko said solemnly. "There has been too much bloodshed already." He put his twin swords back. "But tell me, Takeo, who is your leader? What is his name?"

"Sato Hayashi."

And then it all clicked. Sato was the one who damned this city, who trapped these souls, who lead the Radicals! The Firelord then knew what had to be done. "Come on Toph, we're leaving," he said sternly.

"Where?"

"We're going to kill him. We're going to kill Sato." He grabbed her arm and started dragging her along with his iron grip. Toph didn't object and kept walking with him.

"Wait!" Chiyo screamed. "Let us help you!"

"Give me one reason to trust you," Zuko replied harshly. "You've already given me reason enough to kill you."

"We couldn't go against Sato alone. But if you and Toph go teamed with us and go against him we'll win for sure! This will end! This will all end!"

**Silence. **

"Keep up with us." That was all Zuko said before he started towards the edge of the city while protectively pulling Toph close behind him.

**~X~X~X~**

Finally after walking the whole night, the four reached the end of the city. They climbed to the top of the wall and Chiyo set up ropes for them to climb down. "I'm first," Takeo told her.

"But what happened to Lee," she murmured. "What if—"

"Better me than you." Takeo grabbed the rope and jumped off the edge, being the first one out of the city. "It's alright!" he called from the bottom.

Chiyo turned to the Firelord. "If this is truly it… I'm sorry for all that my actions have caused." The young woman grabbed the rope and slid down.

Toph's heart was pounding loud. "You first," she said.

"No, you first," Zuko argued.

"No, you."

"Why are you being so difficult?" he demanded.

"Just go!" she yelled, shoving the rope in his hand.

"Something is wrong, tell me," he ordered.

"Damn you Zuko!" Toph yelled. She shoved Zuko backwards, and he fell down off the wall, luckily grabbing the rope and swinging but landing with a hard thump.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Zuko screamed. "Toph! What's going on!"

He stopped yelling when he saw her eyes brimming with tears. "It has to be this way," she choked. "Only one can leave and that one is you. I'm sorry Zuko. But I have to sacrifice myself for you, I promised Ursa I wouldn't let you die… I promised myself I wouldn't let you die."

By now Zuko was scrambling back up the wall by the rope. "Toph! Stop you can't—"

He saw her give one last small smile. "I love you Zuko." And then she took out her hidden dagger and cut the rope. Zuko fell. The last thing he saw was Toph shoving her dagger into herself.

**Author's Note: **

**Remember chapter 4 when Zuko was having a dream? Well it was a premonition. Okay, I know my cliffhangers are probably making you rip your hair screaming no. I'M SORRY! I don't plan on going on hiatus anytime soon so DON'T worry. I really, honestly, bottom of my heart appreciate your reviews. Really. They keep me going. They encourage me to update —wink wink— **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers: ihateyou but iloveyou, Lightning the raptor, dasserk, Justadreamer15, and Msdgirl. And a bonus thank you ihateyou but iloveyou and Lightning the Raptor for pointing out I uploaded the wrong chapter. Heheh how embarrassing. Didn't do that on purpose guys. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. Oh and I'm changing the category to adventure/horror. Is this story kind of horror-ish? A little bit? Please be honest. **

**~Luna**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Get You To Safety**

**Chapter Twelve**

**{Quick Warning: Language}**

**~X~X~X~**

Toph was in darkness once again. The same darkness she was in when Lee stabbed her, the same familiar darkness. And the Blind Bandit realized that it was the thought of Zuko that had always brought her out of it. But even the thought of the Firelord couldn't bring her out of it. She was dead. She sacrificed herself for him. Zuko would destroy Sato Hayashi along with Chiyo and Takeo and at least then her soul would be free.

_I wonder how long it will take for me to become a ghost like Akemi and Feng, _Toph thought to herself. She was dead, yeah, but damn, she was also bored. At least when she took her life she did it knowing what would come, there was no sense of regret or remorse in her actions. No… there was regret Toph realized sadly.

She wondered if Zuko loved her back. She hoped he'd still be happy, even with her gone. She wished she could still be with him; laughing with him, calling him names, challenging him—sparring with him was something she'd really miss— just Zuko in and of himself she truly treasured.

"Hello, Toph."

A voice? Her eyes shifted up and were met with a shining pair. No. No. No. This wasn't possible! How could this be happening? Toph struggled to find words, she was in complete shock! But finally, one little word escaped her lips, on little word that she never thought she'd say. "_Iroh_."

"Hello Toph," he replied again.

"What? How? Why are you here? Why can I see you?"

The old Fire General chuckled. "I've been underestimated in the sense Aang was the only one who could go to the Spirit World. The Spirit World can be traveled to through intense focus and uninterrupted meditation."

"So, what? Right now you're body is back at your tea shop, in a weird sitting position?" Toph asked.

"Yup. It's been like that for two days now."

Toph had a somewhat hard time believing Iroh could sit still in deep meditation and focus for a couple days. But this _was _Iroh and he did tend to have surprises up his sleeves on more than one occasion. "Why have you come?"

"Isn't obvious?"

"The only thing that's obvious right now is that I'm dead."

"No Toph, no, no, no, you're not dead!" Iroh exclaimed. "You're very much alive!"

"How? How do you know that? And do you even know what the hell has happened to this fucking city? Do you even understand how I fucked myself before even entering here?"

Iroh was silent. "Not at first," he admitted. "I had no idea what Sato Hayashi had done to that poor city you and Zuko were headed to. There were a lot of things I didn't know about… like Kasumi working for the Radicals."

Toph's expression fell. "Kasumi betrayed you?"

"Yes. She and Sato have trapped me in a dungeon cell, matching the ones of the Prison Island of Boiling Rock. I can't fire bend out. That's why I'm meditating. What much else is there to do in a prison?"

Toph shook her head. "Let me get this straight, you're at the Fire Nation city, in the Radical's prison, and you're meditation brought you to the Spirit World to see me?"

"Yes, that'd be about the sum of it all. I knew Sato from my old General days. He explained to me what he did to Taku and its inhabitants. He's an evil man, Toph, a dark soul who has slaughtered and claimed thousands upon hundreds of lives."

"So you know about Taku? You know about the curse set upon it?"

"Yes."

"Then you also must know I sacrificed myself for Zuko, since it was my blood that had spilled upon the wall."

"Yes."

The Blind Bandit hissed. "Then tell me how in the fuck I'm still alive!"

"It was your sacrifice that broke the curse. It was self sacrifice for the loved one that overcame Sato's curse," Iroh smiled.

"No—that's not what Ursa told me! Zuko's mother told me that in order for Zuko to leave here alive I'd have to kill myself. I plunged a damn _dagger _through myself! Tell me how that action isn't fatal!"

"Ursa was correct; you had to kill yourself, which is why Zuko is free."

"So am I dead or not?"

"It's up to you, my dear."

Toph was breathing erratically. She angrily threw her arms up, groaning in frustration! "What do you mean by that?"

"Where are we right now, Toph?" Iroh then asked, disregarding her question.

"Aren't we in the Spirit World?"

"Yes, we are. And if we are in fact in the Spirit World, how do you get back to your body?"

"Do I look like the fucking Avatar? I don't know! I just want out of this fucking place and go back to Zuko! I want to pound that damn Sato in the ground and make him feel the pain he's been causing his whole life! I want to feel the earth beneath me once again, feel free, reclaim myself as Toph Bei Fong the greatest earth bending bitch in the world! I want, I want—! I want to be by Zuko again!"

With that, the sixteen year old girl had released all her pent up rage and frustration. She shook her head lightly. "You know Iroh, for once in my life I want to give you a big hug."

"You can," Iroh beamed. "Because now you have your will, and that is the will to live Toph, and that is the most powerful will there is. Now with your will, go, and find your body! Find my nephew! I'll be waiting for you two to come get me from my prison."

Toph grinned with a devious spark. "I'm on it, old man."

**~X~X~X~**

Zuko leaned over the edge of his ship, his eyes closed as the moonlight shined down on him. He remembered back three years ago, when he had first betrayed his Uncle at Ba Sing Se, and was riding a ship back to see his father with Azula and the others. He remembered as Mai came up from behind him and did her best to comfort him.

_I never asked for a life story_, he could hear her say. He remembered when they kissed for the first time as well. "I miss you, Mai," Zuko murmured. His hands went into angry fists. He thought about Toph. He hated that he left her. He saw her fall off the wall and back into the city and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Toph loved him. It was her final confession to him. He wished he could tell her he loved her back. Zuko realized he truly did. He may not have had an immediate attraction to the small earth bender, but he felt something, especially the day he saved her from the Radical Xing.

The only thing he could do was kill Sato. Avenge his Toph, the ghost children, set the souls of Taku free. And after that… who knew. Zuko had lost his will to live in life. Revenge was fueling him. After that… who knew. Not even being Firelord could satisfy him. He just wanted Toph. To let her know he would have died for her just as she died for him.

"My Lord, the ship is ready to leave, we should reach the Fire Nation by morning," Takeo said.

"Alright. Leave me be. You and Chiyo take the cabin tonight."

"But sir—"

"Do as I say," Zuko said harshly.

Takeo knew not to push Zuko. He had just lost someone dear to him. Takeo knew if he lost Chiyo he'd be the same. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He grabbed Chiyo and they both went below the ship, leaving the Firelord truly alone.

Zuko stood up. The nineteen year old stretched out his long arms and turned his head to the moon. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, Toph. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

"I wouldn't speak to soon."

He froze and turned. There she was. There was the little raven haired teen, bruised, bloody, beaten, but as beautiful as ever. This could be a dream; this could be a figment of his imagination, or this could be the sweetest realization ever. But real or not, imagination or reality, from the whole time Zuko knew Toph he finally came to a point…

A point of explosion.

And so the Firelord literally _pounced _on the Blind Bandit. He pinned her to his ship and immediately mashed his mouth with hers, finally kissing her. Toph was surprised but felt the same amount of tension, and kissed him back full force as well. Nips and bites between the two, both pairs swollen, hands up and down, hands gripping, and the need to be closer and closer.

Toph had her legs around his waist, hands gripping his hair, while his hands gripped her small waist with an iron grip, kissing her so hard it as if he was punishing her. And then the need for air got too great and they broke off simultaneously, chests heaving and breathing ragged. "Fuck," Zuko panted. "I thought you were dead."

"Thank spirits I'm not," Toph breathed. "That was amazing." He kissed her neck and her head lolled to the back. Even though she couldn't see, she was so glad she had a look at him when she did.

Fifteen minutes passed, ones filled with desperate kisses and tight grips. But finally they had to talk, they had to finally stop giving into their lust, and they had to finish their mission. Toph explained to Zuko everything; the curse of the city, her sacrifice, his mother, and Iroh.

"We have to save Uncle," Zuko said. "And when we stop Sato we'll have put an end to the Radicals."

"Ursa loves you very much, Zuko," Toph murmured. "She didn't want you to die. Neither did I. That's why I sacrificed myself for you. We both love you."

"I know," he replied. The two were lying side by side on the deck of the ship. Toph had her head buried in his neck. "I love you too," Zuko whispered. "And now it's my turn to protect you."

**Author's Note:**

**Aaaaahhhh! Sorry I'm a day late updating. Please, please review! This romance scene made me go red with… well… embarrassment maybe? I don't usually do romance. I like writing kick butt action ninja awesomeness. Not really this. But damn it, Toko is awesome! And my scene wasn't too bad, was it? It was by no means M material, was it? I kept it T, right? I'd like to know. Blah I feel like a kindergartener when it comes to love scenes. **

**I read my whole story and I thought it needed it. I'm sure you readers agree. Speaking of readers, a thank you to my reviewers: Lightning the Raptor, BitterChant, Msdgirl, Shiina Yuki, and dasserk. It means a lot! And remember when I said this story is close to the end? Well, it's close to the end. I'm not sure how close, but just a warning y'all. **

**Please check out my Toko one-shot 'Guide My Nightmares' if you already haven't. It'd mean a lot =D Thank you so much for reading and please review! WHOO HOO!**

**Off to write kick butt ninja awesomeness**

**~Luna **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Get You To Safety**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**{Quick Warning: Language}**

**~X~X~X~**

For the first time in two and a half days Iroh opened his old weary eyes. Finally the old Fire General had reconnected with his body and was back in the world of the living. He had faith in Toph and his nephew and that they would save him from his prison. There was no question that he could break himself out if he really put an effort into it, most people underestimated just how powerful he was.

But this was a particularly delicate situation. Sato Hayashi had so many Fire Nation citizens working for him in fear. If he truly took full advantage of his power and strength the people would try to stop him, and he didn't want to kill or hurt the innocent. However, not everyone had joined Sato Hayashi and the Radicals out of fear. Some did do it out of pure hatred.

"Hey, old man, you're finally awake!"

Kasumi walked up to the door and looked into the prison, a smirk on her smug face. The sweet charade was now over. "About time you're awake you old fuck," she spat. "Sato was worried his bait was gonna die on him."

It was truly heartbreaking that Iroh trusted a conniving scum to work in his tea shop and be his friend. Not only that, she was pretty when she was nice, and to see such a pretty face with such a fowl mouth was disappointing. "If you haven't come for anything important I'd appreciate some peace," was all the Fire General replied with.

Kasumi scoffed. "Peace? This is war! There is no peace."

"The war ended when Ozai was defeated by the Avatar. Peace has been here for three years, even if you and the others choose to not accept it." Iroh spoke calmly.

"Choose to not accept it? We are the fucking Fire Nation! All the other nations should bow at our feet and at least Ozai stayed true to that! But what has your little Firelord Zuko done? Nothing! He's done absolutely nothing! And Sato is going to make sure a worthy Firelord is put in his place. The Fire Nation will rise again." Kasumi laughed.

"It's too bad you're so wrapped in self hatred and venom. You're pride will be your downfall my dear, for if there's anything you learned when you worked for me, it was humble is good."

"Humble is pathetic! And all you've ever taught me is how to serve tea. Well guess what, maybe if you survive this war, you can serve tea to _me_." She shook her head. "So long you old man. I always liked Ozai better than you, in case you never knew that." With a final sneer the traitor walked away.

_She really was pretty_, Iroh thought. _But I should've suspected something was wrong when she liked her tea with no sugar. Everyone likes sugar with tea. _

**~X~X~X~**

Tap, tap, tap!

"No, I don't want any cakes, but thank you dear."

Tap, tap, tap!

"You made them yourself? Well they look delicious."

Tap, tap, tap!

"Alright my dear, I'll have one if you made them with love."

"UNCLE!"

Suddenly Iroh awakened. Was he dreaming of that sweet old woman offering him dessert? Well he was inside of a small prison instead of in a park, so he must have. Wait, who called his name again? "Uncle!" came another hushed yell.

Iroh's eyes went up where he saw Zuko behind the barred window. "My nephew!" he exclaimed. He ran to the window and hugged the young Firelord through the bars. "I thought you were hurt."

"It's been a crazy few days, Uncle. How are you? Are you alright?"

"Kasumi-Chan has betrayed me. She works for—"

"The Radicals?"

"Yes, how did you—"

"Turns out my servant Takeo is a Radical. _Was_ a Radical. But he's good now, along with his wife, but that's not important now. Can these bars be burned?" Zuko asked. He didn't wait on an answer; his grip went aflame and so melted the bars that separated the two.

Iroh's expression dropped. "Huh. I never thought of that. Getting to old I suppose."

"You? Old? Don't be silly Uncle," Zuko chuckled. He slipped through the window and now stood beside Iroh in the cell.

"Zuko, I think when you rescue someone you're supposed to let them get out, not get in with them," Iroh said.

"We're not escaping."

"We're not?"

"No."

"Why?"

The nineteen year old sighed. "Toph and I have to kill Sato Hayashi. It's the only way to avenge the ghosts, the people who were forced into the Radicals, save the other innocent people. Uncle, you know I don't enjoy killing. But this man… he has to die."

"You know the penance of death. It is not your right to claim another man's life. However, if Sato is truly meant to die by you and Toph's hands… then that is fate's choice." Zuko nodded. He walked to the cell door and burned the door knob, opening the door quietly. "One more thing before we begin, Zuko."

"What?"

If Zuko's back wasn't turned he would've seen Iroh's sly grin. "Did you finally get it on with Lady Toph?"

…

…

…

"**UNCLE!" **

The Fire General chuckled. He forgot just how red Zuko could get. **(A/N ROFL!)**

**~X~X~X~**

Toph wasn't exactly happy when Zuko came up with the 'genius' plan to go get Iroh and she stays with the two lovebirds Takeo and Chiyo. Weren't they trying to kill her twenty-four hours ago? Not that she couldn't handle herself, but still, thanks a lot Zuko. She put her hands on her hips to think for a second. Five minutes had passed, the time Zuko said he'd need to break out Iroh.

"Alright you two, you know this place better than I do, is there an entrance that's not too noticeable?" The two were holding hands even though she couldn't see it. _I hope Zuko and I aren't this mushy-gushy annoying_. She realized what she just thought and bashfully lowered her head so her bangs blocked her eyes.

The secret hideout to the Radical's was just outside the city, covered by a thick layer of trees and not noticeable to passers. "There's a back window we can enter through," Chiyo said.

"Where will that lead us?" Toph asked.

"It should lead us to Iroh; it's a short distance to the prisoner's room."

"Alright, lead the way." Chiyo nodded and lead Takeo and Toph to the secret back window, which was covered by shrubs and bushes. The three slipped in quietly—thankfully two of the three were trained assassins—and Toph checked for any breathing or heartbeats. No one was around. "Clear," Chiyo said, and they slowly crept down the darkened halls.

"Sato knows something is wrong," Takeo said quietly.

"How?"

"I can just feel it."

"Keep your feelings to yourself," Toph hissed. She suddenly sensed two heartbeats coming their way. "Hide," she commanded forcefully. Takeo and Chiyo jumped up on the ceiling, craftily hanging on to the lighting above. Toph smirked. She earth bended into the ground and disappeared into it. Even below the surface she could still hear. There was something about the rhythm of the heartbeat she was hearing. Something… familiar?

"_Ah!"_

_Wham!_

The sound of Chiyo hitting the ground echoed in Toph's hearing. "Back from your mission so soon?" asked a coy voice. Wait… that voice? Kasumi! _Kasumi is a Radical?_ Toph thought. She listened for heartbeats. "What are you two doing on the fucking ceiling? Sato is waiting for a report! Do you have the Firelord or not?" Kasumi demanded.

_She doesn't know they're betraying her, _Toph thought.

"None of your business," Chiyo replied threateningly. "We'll talk to Boss ourselves, thank you."

"Well go on ahead, bitch."

"Watch it," Takeo growled.

Toph heard the two walk off. She needed to find Zuko and Iroh—fast!

**Author's Note:**

**I only had an hour to write this, so if you see any mistakes my bad. This chapter didn't end like I quite wanted it to. But I hope you still liked it. A thank you to my reviewers: akaypapillion, Msdgirl, thedarkestnerd, BitterChant, dasserk, Justadreamer15, and Midnight'sLoss! It means a lot! **

**Thanks a bunch, and please review. **

**~Luna**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Get You To Safety: **

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers, **

**I'm really sorry for the lack of updating for well over a few months. You could say I got a little sad because of the lack of reviews I was getting. When the story started out I got 7-10 and then it went down to 3-4. Then I lost passion for the story and life got in the way. However, you could say I was refreshed with my love of Toko and I am determined to finish this story! I may not get many reviews, but the ones I do I will cherish and appreciate. **

**That being said, I just want to add I'm sorry for letting this story slip into an unintentional hiatus. When this story is over I will be happy but I will also feel complete. **

**{Language}**

**~X~X~X~**

She was by herself but that was how she liked it. Well, in most cases. In this particular case, Toph Bei Fong didn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with the Firelord and the old Fire General. Carefully she walked through the halls, listening, always listening. She was looking for two specific heartbeats.

A fast one, beating like a rabbit. Zuko's heartbeat.

An even one, beating like the waves of the ocean. Iroh's heartbeat.

Two opposite hearts that are beating together.

Toph took a turn left and started to hear faint thumps that sounded they were coming from down below. Her brows furrowed in suspicion. Wasn't she on the bottom floor. In one quick movement she stomped one foot through the floor, closing her eyes and concentrating.

_Ta-thump! Ta-thump!_

"Yup, that's Sparky's heartbeat," Toph mumbled to herself. She held her breath as she used her bending to send her through the floor. Lower, lower, lower, there! With a slight twist of her ankle Toph made contact with the wall and was suddenly out of the ground and on the secret floor of the basement. "Damn, this place below is even bigger than the building above," Toph muttered.

That made sense. Even if any of Zuko's palace guards were to stumble on this place, suspect it to be the homebase of the Radicals, they'd never think to look underground. Underground tunnels and all that junk was an Earth Kingdom thing, never a Fire Nation one.

She continued walking along, keeping her hands on the walls. "Come on Zuko," she muttered, "Where are you?"

Her eyes widened. There was a heartbeat, a strong one, but it wasn't Zuko or Iroh's. The Blind Bandit always had a sense of the kind of hearts she could hear. To her, heartbeats were like music, they played this sort of melody that only she, with the accute senses could hear and determine.

When she heard Katara's heart it was a beautiful melodious sound. Aang's was a high energy sound. Zuko's was a deep rhythm, and when he was angry, it was like a passionate drum of soud.

But this heartbeat, it played dark. It was worse than Firelord Ozai's heartbeat. And Toph didn't need to be as smart as Sokka to know whose it was: Sato Hayashi. The reason her ghostly friends Akemi and Feng were trapped. This heartbeat was dark and strong. He'd be a tough challenge.

A frown crossed across Toph's face. The dark heart was close to Zuko and Iroh's. _Great. Fan-fucking-tastic, _Toph thought, _Sparky just had to go get his royal ass kidnapped. Again._

Okay, it would be incredibly stupid to attack Sato when she didn't know how Zuko or Iroh were. She walked closer to the three heartbeats and then felt six instead of three. Six beats? Damn, what are they doing, throwing a party? Toph carefully slipped to the front of the room and put her hand on the wall, closing her eyes and concentrating very hard.

Sato- he was sitting on a chair, at the very end of the room. He was talking, she could hear that son-of-a-bitch talking. Just wait until she makes him scream.

Kasumi- the traitor, she was standing next to Sato, facing the same direction of him.

Takeo and Chiyo- their backs were to the door, they were kneeling down and talking as well.

Finally, Zuko and Iroh. They were... alright! Toph couldn't detect any metal chains tied around their hands or feet. They were in the corner of the room... that must mean they're out of sight and hiding. Thank spirits. Toph walked around the corner of the hall, found the precise spot Zuko and Iroh were, then quickly and quietly bended herself to the otherside.

Obviously, for Toph Bei Fong to suddenly appear behind the two Fire benders surprised them. "Toph!" Zuko hissed in a hush voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping for a tea party," the girl quipped sarcastically with her voice hushed as well. "What the fuck do you _think _I'm doing here!"

"Quiet!" Iroh scolded. "Do you two want to get caught? And don't you go making fun of tea parties, Toph."

She scoffed. "Whatever. Care to fill me in?"

"Takeo and Chiyo are lying for us," Zuko answered.

"Good." Toph sunk down and lowered her head to hear. "What have they been talking about?"

"Us," Iroh answered. "They don't know my nephew has broke me out of my cell yet."

The teenage girl suddenly heard a change in heartbeat, a shuffling of feet. She quickly grabbed Zuko and Iroh and threw the back, bending the ground up in protection as a powerful rage of fire hurdled towards them! Luckily, the underground floor was compacted earth. That was all Toph Bei Fong needed to kick ass.

"I knew you were here this whole time," Sato laughed. "However, seeing that little blind bitch is a little surprising. She should be dead."

Toph smirked and stepped over the debris of the burnt earth shield. She could 'see' Sato now, he was no longer sitting down he was standing up, and she could make the connection from him to the earth. His build was bulky, like Xing and Lee were. "I guess I'm so awesome I came back to life," Toph sneered.

A sudden pounding in the earth- someone was closing in on her! She quickly turned but before the attacker made contact Zuko sent out his own reign of fire. Kasumi dodged to the side, barely avoiding the Firelord's blaze!

"I didn't need you to help, I saw her coming," Toph huffed.

He smiled wryly. "Don't lie Toph. You didn't see anything." Zuko stepped out and started running towards Sato jumping from the ground to the wall, flipping and delivering another fiery blow!

Sparks of blue lightning ignited in the air. All Sato had to do was bring his arm up in protection and as soon as Zuko's fire made contact electric sparks diffused the attack. "Who do you think taught your father lightning?" Sato laughed. "I'm the lightning master, Zuko. I was even the one who taught Azula, if you'll believe it."

"I was the one who helped the avatar take my father down, if you'll believe it," Zuko snapped harshly, "and I did it with my fire alone." He lunged for a punch towards Sato, managing to land his hard fist in the evil general's face. Sato quickly retorted by bringing his large hands on either side of Zuko's head, throwing him into the wall! Zuko slammed against it back first and barely had enough time to fall to the ground to avoid being electrocuted.

Quicker than he expected, Sato had him by the collar, lifting him up off the ground and slamming him into the wall again. "What was it like when you were in Taku, Zuko?" he laughed. "Did the ghosts scare you? Did they cry and scream for some kind of savior?"

_Bam!_

Zuko's hands went aflame and he kicked the man back, falling to his feet and not wasting anytime to lunge at him! "You killed all those people! You trapped them and sealed them away into an unfathomable hell! You're a fucking son-of-a-bitch!"

He continued to laugh. "Did you see your mother? Did you tell her I said hi? She must have lost her mind, right? Is she as crazy as the rest of them?"

"AH!"

Zuko fierceling lunged at him, attacking him like a primal animal, throwing fire as big and as harsh as he possibly could! Over and over, he screamed in anger as he threw attack after attack. He wanted him dead, he wanted him gone, he wanted him to forever burn in hell! At that moment he hated that evil man with the scar down his eye more than his father, more than he had hated anyone in his life!

Toph stopped fighting Kasumi and ran towards the young man. Before she could reach him however, there was a sudden shake, and she fell down onto the ground from the vehement shaking! Her eyes opened and her jaw dropped.

The ghosts. They were all here. So many of them, in the room. They came to help! They were somehow able to leave the city! "Akemi! Feng!" Toph called out. What was going on here? How did the ghosts come here?

She then saw two of the dead ghosts pull at Zuko and throw him across the room where she heard him crash into the wall. No. "What are you doing?" Toph hollered. The ghosts turned and looked at her, but their faces were indifferent, solemn even. She heard the crack in one of Zuko's ribs and she heard him groan as he struggled to his feet.

Now, everyone could see the ghosts, not just Toph. Everyone could see the mutilated and burned dead souls that crowded around them.

"Why do you think I trapped these dead souls? Because they're mine! I can command them to do what I wish, I can summon them and have them attack whoever I want!" Sato laughed. "And once they kill you, you'll be under my control as well!"

Chiyo and Takeo tried to attack Sato, but he sent them back with a powerful lightning strike! "I knew you'd backstab me," he smirked. "I wonder how I should punish your kid after."

"No!" Chiyo screamed. She tried to lunge after him again but Takeo held her back, knowing that one more strike of lightning would be fatal.

While Sato was talking, Toph searched the crowd of dead souls, searched for one specific face that had to be among them. There. She ran forward and came face to face with Ursa. "How?" she asked plainly. "How do we stop him?"

"We can't. We are his puppets," Ursa replied. "There's nothing we can do."

"Bullshit!" Toph hissed. "Everyone has a choice. Even you!"

Ursa shook her head. "There's nothing. I'm sorry, Toph. I'm so sorry."

"Kill the humans!" Sato ordered his dead army. "Cut off their heads and limbs!"

The ghosts rushed forward and quickly Zuko rushed towards Iroh as protection. He fought off the dead and Iroh did his best to help him as well.

"Sato! They're attacking me, Sato, tell them to stop!" Kasumi screamed.

He smiled. "I said all the humans."

"NO!"

Kasumi's head was the first to come off, a shower of blood following. Takeo and Chiyo were struggling as they too were being fought with, and Zuko and Iroh were losing their battle as well. There were too many of them.

Toph stomped the ground, creating a crack inside the earth below, some of the ghosts falling inside, Takeo nearly falling in if Chiyo hadn't saved him.

"ENOUGH!" Toph screamed. "This is the man who has slaughtered you! Who went to your city and burned it, destroyed it, and killed all of you! Are you going to listen to him? What are you afraid of, eternal hell? What's more hellish than staying in one place forever, than working for him!"

Toph bended the earth again, bringing Zuko and Iroh closer to her. Zuko grabbed her shoulder and struggled to stand up. "That's right!" the Firelord yelled. "Kill him! What do you have to lose, you're dead! Avenge yourselves! Find the light on your own!"

One head turned, and then all heads turned, and Sato was in the sights of the dead. "No! You belong to me! You belong to me!" Sato yelled angrily.

"Not anymore you fuck," Zuko spat.

The fallen souls came at Sato like a crashing of waves, all of them, and the loud horrified scream of Sato Hayashi was the last sound he made. The entire room darkened, there was suddenly a loud ringing throughout the room. Toph held onto Zuko and closed her eyes tightly. They held onto each other as the ringing got louder, and louder, and finally!

There was nothing.

**~X~X~X~**

No sound.

No movement.

Toph slowly unglued her eyes. She gasped and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw.

"Zuko."

She could see him. There he was. His amber eyes were warm and he was smiling.

What? No... how? Did Akemi get the big idea she could go inside Toph again? The girl was ready to yell at the younger one when she turned around and then saw... light. A bright shining golden light. People all around, with no scars or burns or mutiliations, they were smiling happy humans.

"They found the light," Zuko murmured.

"We're in the Spirit World," Toph murmured back.

"They're free," Iroh then said. "They freed themselves, thanks to you two. They can live free now. They're no longer trapped."

Akemi and Feng suddenly appeared, both of them smiling huge. "Thank you Miss Toph!" Akemi squealed happily. "We're free Miss Toph, we're happy again."

"Don't call me 'Miss Toph'," the Blind Bandit warned. "What about Chiyo? Takeo? Are they here?"

"They're safe. They're back home with their child," Iroh answered. "They weren't taken to the Spirit World."

Something inside Zuko suddenly clicked. "No!" he exclaimed. "No! Don't tell me that the reason the three of us are in the Spirit World with all the ghosts is because we're dead!"

Iroh chuckled. "Dead? No. You two are here because someone wanted to see you. Turn around."

Toph and Zuko turned their heads and standing there smiling was Ursa. "You two are cute together," she complimented.

"Mom."

"Zuko, my son, I'm proud of you. I love you, more than you can ever imagine." She reached out and put a soft palm on the Firelord's face. "You freed me," she whispered, "both you and Miss Toph did."

He grabbed his mother's soft hand and memories flowed back into him. "Mom. Don't leave me again."

"I have to, love. But you can talk to me, you can always talk to me." Ursa leaned down and kissed her son's head. "You three must leave now. You have a nation to run."

Zuko nodded. Tears were threatening to leave him but they just wouldn't come. This was not a time for crying. "I love you, mom," he whispered.

"Goodbye, Zuko."

**~X~X~X~**

When his eyes opened he saw the familiar red canopy that was on top of his Fire Nation bed. Wait, that would mean he's in his bedroom! His eyes went from softly cracked to all the way open and he shot out of his bed. He was in his bedroom. He was in the palace. He was... only in a pair of trousers.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. Zuko walked out onto his balcony and saw his Fire Nation city. Safe. It was safe once again. He turned his eyes to the sky and saw a starry sky. Millions of shining stars scattered across a blanket of midnight blue. He took in a few deep breaths.

Safe. His nation was safe. A small hand went on his bare shoulder, and he turned to be faced with the small earthbender. Toph smiled. She couldn't see, but she didn't need to, Zuko's handsome image burned in her memory. "I guess the servants put us in here," he said, smiling.

Toph scoffed. "Then they're the ones I can thank for putting me in this stupid nightgown." He looked down and saw a sleeveless ed nightgown was on her, only going down mid-thigh. "Did all this... did this really happen?" Toph asked.

"It had to," he replied. "There's no way our imagination is that vivid."

She laughed. "Well congratulations Sparky. You got me back home safe."

Zuko embraced her in a tight hugged and plopped them both on the bed. He rolled over and spooned her as they got comfortable on the pillows. "I'll always keep you safe," he whispered in her hair. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I really, really, really hope that you guys liked the ending. It was my original ending from the very beginning. Again, I'm extremely sorry for letting this story go on a hiatus. I'm not proud of that, at all. **

**I don't expect any reviews, but it'd be really awesome to get 100. Just saying. Thank you so much for reading and so concludes 'I'll Get You To Safety'. **

**I'm really proud of it. My first multi-chapter A:TLA story. So, please review and thank you for reading. **

**~Luna**


End file.
